Ask Me Anything
by Klainelover1997
Summary: After the break-up, Kurt and Blaine never got back together. They went their separate ways and each made a family of their own. Now, 20 years later, through an act of luck, Kurt's daughter and Blaine's daughter meet online and form a friendship that will bring back old memories and maybe change each of their lives forever.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I'm super excited to start this new story! The prologue actually takes twenty years before the main part of the story really begins. And, once you start reading, you'll know exactly when it's taking place. This story will focus around a friendship made on Tumblr and how that friendship will change two lives...for the better. It's a little inspired by my life. **

**When I first got a tumblr, it was really just to read fanfictions and look at glee related things. But along the way, I found a writer who's work truly just made my day. I would wait for hours for her to update and would be elated when she did. I would send her tons of prompts anonymously. And, I realized that about 75% of the prompts that she filled were mine. I actually began referring to her as my "prompt bitch", which she now knows about and we can laugh at. One day, I got up the courage to send her a message and tell her what I've thought about her writing. She replied and we just kept messaging each other. We even text each other now. She was the one who convinced me to put my work up on this site. Without her I don't think I ever would have done it. So, she is the reason, why all of you, my wonderful followers, get the stories that you do. She is the first person to read anything I write and the person I bounce story ideas off of. Even though we live in two separate states in US, I can honestly say that she is one of my best friends. **

**So, on tumblr she goes by gleeklaine01, you guys on here may know here as Honeybooboo93, but I just call her Sarah. So, Sarah this story is dedicated to you. I can't wait until we get to meet each other in person in just a few weeks. I hope that anyone out there who has made an internet friend can relate to my story and realize what a joy and special thing it is. So, I present to you guys, Ask Me Anything. Enjoy!**

Blaine didn't know what he was doing as he walked up to the piano at Callbacks. One moment he was beside Kurt at one of the tables and the next, he was sitting on the black piano bench with his fingers resting on the ivory keys. For the first time in all of his life, Blaine actually felt truly nervous. Why was he even up here? He didn't have anything prepared. What in his messed-up, lovestruck brain was possessing him to sing? As he saw all of the eyes around the bar watching him, Kurt's included, Blaine began to play the only song that he could remember at that moment. The chords to the beginning of "Teenage Dream" began to filter throughout the bar and Blaine took a deep breath.

"Hi, everyone…" He said, his nerves radiating through him. "I..umm...wanna sing a song that's very special to me. It's the song that I sang the first time I ever met the love of my life. So Kurt, this is for you." Blaine told audience. He could see Kurt smiling in the audience, but couldn't bare to look him in the eye.

The song started off well. Blaine took his time and sung through all the words, but when he got to the chorus, he felt the tears that had been camped out in his eyes since he got to New York move. It was then that he looked up at Kurt. Kurt's beautiful smiling face stared back at him and Blaine felt like a dam was about to break. His voice cracked, but he continued to sing through the tears. He knew he sounded awful, but he couldn't stop now. Blaine started to rush the song, which he knew didn't help, but he just wanted this song to be over. At the end of the song, he tried to regain his composure, but it didn't work very well. The song ended with Blaine just speaking the last few words rather than singing them. As he played the final chords, everyone in the bar clapped, probably because they felt sorry for him.

After that, Blaine got up from the piano bench and took his seat next to Kurt. Kurt gave him a nervous smile and took Blaine's hand in his. Neither of them really had anything to say. Shortly after, Kurt, Blaine, and Finn and Rachel, decided to leave Callbacks and go for a walk. Finn and Rachel went ahead of them, while Blaine and Kurt lingered behind.

"So, that was moving…" Kurt began. "I guess I'm kinda wondering why that was."

"Well, you know, I, uh, really missed you." Blaine stuttered out, knowing that this talk was leading no where good.

"Missed you too." Kurt replied immediately. "And, I'm really glad that you're here, but...you've been so emotional and weirdly sad. Please stop pretending that there's nothing wrong." he added, his eyes teary. Blaine knew what he had to say...and he didn't want to. Just the thought of the words,he was about to say, made Blaine's heart stopped walking down the cobblestone path and turned to face Kurt.

"I-I was with someone." Blaine forced out, tears pricking in the back of his eyes. Instantly, he could see Kurt's face fall. Blaine just wanted to run at that moment…because that was all he ever did...run.

"It was Sebastian wasn't it." Kurt asked, the hurt echoing through his voice

"No, no, it's wasn't Sebastian." Blaine replied, trying not to make eye contact with Kurt. Just seeing him was hurting so much. "But, it doesn't… It's didn't mean anything. It was just a hook-up,okay" Blaine tried to clarify, even though he knew it wouldn't make a difference at this point.

"Then, w-who was it?" Kurt asked,getting even more frustrated and choked up.

"It doesn't matter who it was with, Kurt." Blaine said defensively. "What matters is that I was by myself. I needed you. I need you around and you weren't there...a-and I was lonely..and I'm… I'm really sorry, Kurt."

"And you don't think that I've been lonely? You don't think that I've had temptations." Kurt said angrily,his voice breaking through all the tears. "But...I didn't act on it because I knew what it meant! It meant something horrible and awful…." then his voice trailed away overcome by emotion.

"I'm so sorry Kurt… I really am." Was all that Blaine got out before Kurt ran away from him, trying to calm himself down. Blaine was left standing on the dark, wet, cobblestone path at a complete loss at what to do now. Should he follow him? Or, just...just go home…

After some time, Blaine tried to go and catch up to Kurt. He found him sitting on the edge of a large fountain. As soon as Blaine took a seat, Kurt turned away from him and wouldn't look at him, so they just sat there in silence. Kurt, who was clearly uncomfortable, got up first and ran off. Blaine, once again, was alone.

They ended up going back to the loft after that. It was quiet. Rachel and Finn weren't talking to each other either. They got ready for bed and Blaine was ready to sleep on the couch, but Kurt gave him a look that told him no. So, Blaine pulled back the curtain and went into Kurt's room. Kurt, dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a black three-quarter length top, was sitting on the edge of the bed. Blaine quietly sat down as well and positioned himself underneath the covers as Kurt did the same. Then, they turned on their sides away from one another and turned off the lights.

Neither Blaine nor Kurt slept that night. They just lay there listening to the sounds of the city...and thinking. Blaine felt like he couldn't turn his brain off. He just kept picturing Kurt's face when he told him. The image was so heartbreaking that it brought tears to his eyes again. Blaine tried to keep his sniffling quiet, but he knew Kurt could hear him. He wanted nothing more than for Kurt to turn and hold him in his arms, but he knew that was not going to happened. So, he just layed there in the darkness.

The next morning, Blaine woke up from his very small amount of sleep he had managed to get and found that Kurt wasn't next to him. He pulled back the covers and realized that Finn and Rachel were gone as well when he walked into the main part of the loft. So, Blaine went back into Kurt's room and pulled on a pair of clothes. He heard the shower running, so he just wrote out a note that just said, "Going to the airport…I love you, -Blaine." He put the note on the kitchen table next to Kurt's coffee mug and then grabbed his bag and left the apartment.

Once outside, Blaine grabbed a cab and went to the airport. His flight left on time and Blaine was back in Ohio just a few hours later. After grabbing his bag from the luggage claim, he went outside and pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

"H-hey, c-can you come pick me up?" He asked. "I'm at the airport." After the person on the other line agreed, Blaine took a seat on the nearby bench. He waited until he recognized a familiar maroon car coming his way. The car pulled up to the curb and the driver put it in park.

"Hey babe," the man said, getting out of the car.

"Hi, Eli." Blaine replied quietly, not bothering to meet the man's eye.

"Well, did you break up with that awful boyfriend of yours like I told you to?" he asked. Blaine nodded and he could see a smile form on Eli's face. When Blaine didn't move, Eli held out his arms. "What I don't even get a hug hello?" he laughed. Blaine, who was so tense, got up from the bench and stood in front of Eli. Eli enveloped him in a hug and Blaine felt all of his muscles tighten at the touch. "You'll see B, this, _us_, is going to be so much better than it would ever have been with that other guy. I just know it." he added. Blaine didn't reply. He just stood in Eli's embrace. "Well, let's head home." Eli repeated, breaking away from Blaine and grabbing his suitcase before moving towards the car. Blaine followed knowing that he had no where else to go. This was his new life...whether he like it or not.


	2. Chapter 1

_Twenty years later…_

"_Boring. Boring. Boring." _ Molly Hummel thought as she scrolled down her Tumblr blog early in the morning. There was never anything interesting in the morning, but...then again, she wasn't supposed to be on Tumblr. She was supposed to be getting ready for school. Giving up, she closed her computer and set it to the side before getting up and grabbing her backpack. Molly packed up her books and then went downstairs.

Once in the kitchen, she grabbed a pack of poptarts and a glass of milk and took a seat at the kitchen counter. Her father wasn't down here yet, but that wasn't surprising. He was always running late. So, Molly sat in the kitchen by herself and quietly ate her breakfast and thought about how she really didn't want to go to school.

"Okay Mol, let's get going." Kurt said, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Oh, Dad, I forgot to tell you. It's take your child to work day." Molly lied.

"No it's not, but good try." Kurt told her. "Let's go, time for school." Molly groaned.

"You know I can learn about anything at Vogue. I can learn math by taking stock and stuff and read all of the magazines to supplement for English class. For Science, I can perform experiments on the unpaid interns. And, I don't need useless subjects like history. I think this a totally reasonable plan." Molly tried. Kurt just laughed. Sometimes his daughter was too much to handle.

"Molly, you are thirteen years old and not going to school is not an option." Kurt informed her. Molly stood up, practically growling at her father, and made her way towards the front door. Kurt truly didn't understand why his daughter hated school so much. She was such a bright girl who enjoyed learning new things. She had been that way ever since she was little. But, recently, Molly never wanted to go to school. Maybe she was bored and wasn't being challenged enough? Kurt truly didn't know what else it could be.

Molly didn't talk to him as they rode in the car to her school. Kurt knew that she was angry at him, but he couldn't really change that. She needed to go to school. Kurt pulled up to the front of her school and put the car in park. "Okay, sweetie. Come to Vogue after school." Kurt told her. Molly nodded, not making eye contact with him. "I love you honey." he added as Molly walked away. Kurt hated when Molly was mad at him, which was becoming more and more frequent. Sometimes he wished that he could have his sweet little girl back.

Once in the school, Molly went to her locker and grabbed her books for her first few classes. She held them to her chest protectively and walked down the hallway praying that she could just get to class without any trouble. But, that didn't happen…

"Hey Molly." came a devilish voice from behind her. Molly didn't stop. She kept walking and almost started running, but luckily she got to the classroom in time. Molly took her seat in the first row and let out a long breath. When she looked out the door, she saw them, Mackenzie and her airheaded friends, Ashley and Ashleigh. Yeah, they had the same name and were equally stupid. These girls had been making Molly's life a living hell for weeks. They were the reason why Molly never wanted to go to school. And the worst part was that Molly didn't even know why they picked on her. She had never done anything to any of them.

The bell rang and Molly knew that she was safe...for the time being anyway. Class was her sanctuary. Molly really was an intelligent girl and learning wasn't what she hated. It was where she had to learn.

After the first three periods were over, Molly knew that she had to brace herself once again. It was time for lunch which was one of the worst times of her day. She rushed to the cafeteria and grabbed her lunch. Then she sat at the table in the very back that was out of sight just hoping that Mackenzie and the Ash(ley/leigh)s wouldn't find her. As soon as she was finished with her lunch, she took her tray up and retreated to the bathroom where she usually finished out her lunch period with a good book. This wasn't the coolest place in the world, but at least it safe.

After lunch, Molly safely made it to the rest of her classes and then it was time to go. Shewent to her locker and tried to grab all of her stuff as quickly as she could. But, she wasn't quick enough. "Molly, we didn't get to have our little chat this morning." Mackenzie said evilly.

"I-I really need to go." Molly said. "My dad is waiting for me."

"I think he can wait a little longer." Mackenzie said. "What are you reading?" she asked.

"Just a book…" Molly said quietly. This was one of her favorite books.

"Oh, just a book. Let me see it." Mackenzie said as she yanked the book from Molly's hands.

"Please, just give that back." Molly pleaded. Mackenzie, seeing Molly was upset, formed a grin on her face and then began tearing out pages of the book. "Stop, just stop." Molly said, tears in her eyes.

"You can have it now." Mackenzie said tossing the ripped book back to Molly before she walked away. But, they weren't done. Ashley slapped the books out of her hands and Ashleigh pushed her back into the locker and then they left, laughing all the way down the hallway. Molly was left by herself, tears in her eyes. She didn't want to cry here. She couldn't cry here. After gathering all of her textbooks and torn pages of her other book, she threw them in her backpack and left the school. Molly knew she was supposed to head to Vogue and wait for her dad, but she just couldn't. All that she wanted was to go home to her own room and cry. So, she did. She went home and collapsed on her bed, tears running down her face.

Sometimes everything was just too much for her. Today's bullying incident wasn't the worst she had ever encountered, but all of the pain had just begun to pile up. And...she was beginning to have...thoughts, bad thoughts. She thought about all of the posts that she saw on Tumblr about not giving up. So, she decided to post one.

_Sometimes I wish that I was someone else. Sometimes I wish that people would like me and that simply living wasn't this hard. Sometimes I wish that it would all end. #personal_

She posted it, hoping that someone, anyone, would reply. For a while, Molly just lay on her bed. Then, she was interrupted by Kurt coming in. "Molly, why didn't you come to Vogue today? I was worried sick."

"I'm sorry. I just...had a headache and wanted to come home." Molly replied.

"Oh, are you okay?" Kurt asked placing his hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever." he said.

"I'm fine dad. Just tired." Molly said.

"Okay honey, but make sure you call me next time you do this." Kurt said pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll be in the living room if you need me." Molly nodded and then looked back at her computer. To her surprise, a little red box with a one in it appeared over her inbox on Tumblr. Someone had actually replied back. Molly clicked on the box and smiled when she read the message.

_Hey, I was just wondering if you're okay. I'm guessing that you're dealing with some bullies. I get that, so don't give up and don't lose hope. Things will get better. I'm always here if you need to talk, I'm Alice Anderson. _

**_So what do you guys think?_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning: Serious angst in this chapter**

Alice Anderson scrolled down her tumblr dashboard lazily on couch of her and her father's crappy apartment. It wasn't ideal, but at least they had each other. Most of her nights were like this one. She'd get home from school, do her homework and then lounge around the house. No one like the nerd girl, the girl who would rather be studying than talking about painting nails and boys, so needless to say, friends weren't a very big aspect of Alice's life. Her best friend was her father, Blaine. It had been just the two of them for the last few years and that was the way that they liked it.

As she continued to scroll down the the screen, she saw a message. It read,

_Sometimes I wish that I was someone else. Sometimes I wish that people would like me and that simply living wasn't this hard. Sometimes I wish that it would all end. #personal _

Instantly, Alice knew that she needed to reply. She had been in this person's situation many times. So, she typed out a nice response, hoping that whoever was on the other side of that screen wouldn't do anything that they'd regret. After typing the response, Alice set her computer to the side and picked up her small carton of kraft mac n' cheese. That was dinner...on most nights. As she continued to eat, her father came into the living room already dressed for work. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a black belt which fastened the tight black tee into the waistband of his pants.

"Okay, sweetie, I have to head to work." He informed his daughter. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yup…" she replied. "Just like I am every other night you work."

"I'm sorry honey, It's just...we have to be careful...and I just worry." Blaine said with a sigh.

"Daddy, I'll be fine. The bar is just down the street and Mrs. Reynolds is next door if I need anything...or you know if I set the apartment on fire." She laughed, but Blaine wasn't laughing. "Calm down, I'm kidding." Alice reassured him. "I won't touch the stove. I mean, why would I when I have microwave mac n cheese."

"Promise me you'll keep the doors locked and...be careful on the laptop." Blaine said.

"It's just tumblr daddy." She told him. "There's no way to trace who I am on that. It's safe."

"Okay, I trust you." Blaine said. He leaned down and kissed his daughter softly on the forehead. "I won't be home until like two a.m so make sure that you go to sleep...before that."

"I will daddy." Alice sighed. "Get to work before your boss yells at you for being late again." Blaine laughed.

"When did you become the responsible one?" he asked, grabbing his bag.

"I don't know." Alice replied, grabbing the laptop again. "Now, go!" she laughed. Blaine gave her one last smile before leaving the apartment. Instantly, Alice's face fell. She honestly hated that her dad had to work as some disgusting bar hoping for people to leave tips, but it was all they had right now, so she couldn't let him know it bothered her.

As Alice sat on the couch, she noticed that a red box had appeared in her inbox. It must be the person that she had responded to. She clicked it and it read:

_Hello, Alice. Thank you so much for replying to my post. I had a really bad day…the bullies can just be overwhelming. It's nice to know that there are still nice people out there. I'm Molly by the way._

Alice felt really good that she had had helped this girl, but something still didn't feel right, so Alice decided to keep messaging her. Maybe it just felt nice to have someone to talk to. So, the girls began talking. They realized that they both were a fan of broadway and even had some of the same favorite television shows.

_Do you have any other social media sites? Like facebook or twitter? I'd love to follow you or be friends with you. You seem like such a nice person, Alice._

Alice stopped when she got to this message, before typing a quick, "no." Alice knew there was more to that answer, but she wasn't willing to reveal to a person that she'd just met on the internet. Most teenagers begged their parents to have a ton of social media sites, but Alice just knew that she could have them. It was for both her and her dad's safety. It had all started when she was eight years old.

_Growing up, Alice never had a "normal family" like any of the other kids in school. For one, she had two dads, Blaine and Eli, which made her pretty unique (as her dads' told her) and kind of weird to the other kids at school. When Alice was around six, she noticed that her parents didn't get along like other parents would. Her daddy, Blaine, would sometimes end up with bruises and scratches on his body. He would always tell her that he was just clumsy, but Alice knew better. She could hear her fathers' fighting when she slept. She could hear the sound of her dad's hand hitting her daddy's face. Alice felt utterly helpless knowing that there was nothing she could do to change that. _

"_Why don't we leave daddy?" she would ask. "If dad is so mean , why don't we just leave?" Blaine would hold her tight in his arms and cry. _

"_Because honey, we have no where to go and no money to live on. I'm so sorry." Blaine would cry. Alice would spend the rest of the night nestled in his arms and kissing his many cuts and bruises in the hopes that they would heal. That was their life for a very long time. Then, one night, a night that Alice would never forget, happened. _

_She was sitting on the living room floor playing with barbie dolls when she heard her fathers begin to fight again. _

"_Are you cheating on me?" her dad roared. _

"_Eli, he's just a friend from my work." Blaine yelled back. "We just had lunch." _

"_So, you did cheat on me!" Eli thundered. _

"_No!" Blaine yelled back. Then, there was the sound of a fist hitting something and the sound of her daddy crying out before he hit the ground. That was when Alice cracked. She had enough of this and she needed to stand up for her daddy. Alice dropped her barbies and ran into the kitchen. _

"_Dad just stop!" Alice screamed. _

"_Shut up you little brat! Stay out of this." Eli yelled. Then, he turned his attention back to Blaine who was shaking on the kitchen floor. Eli lifted his leg in an attempt to kick Blaine, but Alice wasn't about to let that happen. She grabbed a pan from the counter and ran at Eli and started to hit him with it. _

"_Stop hurting daddy!" Alice yelled. Eli growled and then pushed Alice back sending her into the door of the fridge. It was then that Blaine pushed himself up from the floor and flew at Eli, punching him numerous times. No one was going to hurt his baby. When Eli was on the ground, his nose bleeding, Blaine ran over and picked Alice up from the floor and ran to their bedroom and locked the door. _

"_Daddy, is dad going to kill us?" Alice cried. _

"_Not if I can help it baby." Blaine replied. Suddenly there was pounding on the door. _

"_Let me in Blaine! You can't stay in that room forever." Eli yelled. Blaine and Alice sat against the door, cuddled together and waited for Eli to get tired. While they waited, Blaine took out his cell phone and sent a message to Cooper who was in town visiting their parents. He told him what had happened and said that Cooper should be outside of their house at two in the morning. They couldn't stay there anymore. Tonight was the last straw. So, they waited and at one point, heard Eli go into the guest room and go to sleep. _

_Now was the time to move. Blaine went to their closet and grabbed the bag that he had packed months ago. It had clothing for both him and Alice and a few of her favorite toys. "Okay, baby, we have to go." Blaine whispered, picking up Alice who was half asleep. With Alice in one hand and the bag in the other, Blaine quietly opened the door and walking into the hallway. He had reached the front door when he heard a voice behind him. _

"_Put her down on the couch now." Eli said, a knife in his hand. Blaine, who was scared, out of his mind, shook his head. "If you don't want me to kill the little brat, put her on the couch now." Eli demanded. Blaine did what he was told not wanting Alice to be hurt. Eli smiled his evil grin and ran over to Blaine and grabbed his hair, pulling it hard. Blaine, wincing in pain, followed where Eli wanted him to go. _

"_Are you trying to run away Blaine?" Eli asked. _

"_No…" Blaine sobbed. _

" _Running away from me, the man who has given you everything that you wanted?" He asked. _

"_No,no, please Eli." Blaine sobbed. _

"_Don't lie to me!" Eli screamed as he sent a hard fist into Blaine's head and knocked him unconscious. Suddenly the front door burst open. It was Cooper. He had been sitting in his car and knew when Blaine didn't come out, he knew that something was wrong. He saw Eli with a knife by Blaine's neck. Cooper went and woke up Alice and held her in his arms. _

"_Let him go Eli." Cooper demanded. _

"_Why should I?" Eli demanded. _

"_Because right now, there are cops outside. They will come inside and arrest you if you don't let Blaine and Alice go." Cooper told him._

"_You're lying." Eli said, growling. _

"_Maybe I am, but do you really want to take that chance?" Cooper asked. "Now, back up from Blaine. Right now." Eli, didn't like it but he backed up. Holding Alice in front of him, Cooper bent down to Blaine and tried to wake him up. Blaine's eyes fluttered open. _

"_Coop?" He asked. _

"_Yeah, B, it's me." Cooper said. "We need to leave. Can you stand?" Blaine nodded leaning heavily on Cooper's side. Eli stood off watching their every move. "Alice, grab the bag honey and follow Uncle Cooper." Alice did what she was told and followed Cooper. "Try to follow us and I'll kill you." Cooper growled at Eli before going out the front door. They ran to Cooper's car and got both Blaine and Alice in the car. Then Cooper started to drive. _

"_We need to get you to a hospital." Cooper told Blaine. _

"_No." Blaine moaned. "He'll find us. I'm fine. We have to go somewhere where he won't find us. Somewhere where we can start fresh. _

"_Okay," Cooper replied. "Okay." _

That was how they ended up in New York, living in this crappy apartment. It wasn't the best, but it was home. Alice knew that her daddy feared that her other father would find them. But, it had been five years. So, Alice was hopeful that they were finally safe. But her daddy's fear was what prevented her from being like a normal teenager. Alice understood it, but she didn't like it. She didn't like a lot of things in her life, but she understood why they had to be that way. As Alice sat on the couch, she saw the red box appear again. It was a message from Molly.

_That's okay. My dad wouldn't let me get them for like forever. He's super protective. We can just talk on here. _

Alice was glad that she had finally found someone her age to talk to. Molly was really nice and...trustworthy in Alice's opinion. For now, she definitely wouldn't tell her dad, but maybe if the friendship continued, she would. For now, Molly was her friend. Alice hadn't had a lot of things that were completely hers in her life, so having a friend that was all hers something new and exciting that she hoped would never end.

**Pretty Intense...what do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 3

As the weeks went on, Molly and Alice continued to message each other over tumblr. Each day they felt themselves growing closer and closer as friends. For Molly, who really have any friends, Alice was her escape. She listened to her problems when she needed to talk and found ways to make her laugh. What Molly wanted desperately was to be able to spend time with Alice, in person. So, one day she went out on a limb.

_Hey, I don't want to sound creepy, but I was wondering what state you live in? I live in New York City. I think it would be really fun for us to meet, if you live close enough._

Molly took a deep breath and then sent the message. She could only hope that it didn't freak Alice out, because those were definitely not her intentions. She just wanted a friend...a real friend.

Little did she know that just across town, Alice was wanting the same thing. When she read the message and saw that Molly lived in New York City she couldn't be happier. Alice lived in a neighborhood in the Bronx and although it was a little...scary at times, she liked it. She liked it even more when she knew that Molly was just a few miles away. Knowing her dad would never approve of telling a person on the internet where they lived, Alice stopped and thought about it. Her father had always taught her to be careful, especially on the internet, but...Molly was different. Alice knew that she was real and not just some perv on the internet. So, she went against her cautious judgement and typed out a response

_It's okay. You're not being creepy. I live in New York too, in the Bronx. I would definitely love to meet you. I think it would be awesome!_

Alice sent the message and then sat and waited for the response. Molly and Alice messaged back and forth and decided with their parents permission that they would meet in Times Square. It was a little corny, but both girls thought it would be a lot of fun with a lot of different choices to choose from.

However, Alice knew that getting her father to agree to this wouldn't be easy. It was Saturday morning and her father was sleeping after getting home at 3 p.m. She knew he was tired, but Alice was so excited that she went into his bedroom anyway. He was sprawled across the bed, still in his work clothes. Alice eased herself on the bed and gently touched his arm in an attempt to wake him up. When that didn't work, she ran her hands through his curly hair. Unlike when she was little and he wore about a tube of hair gel on his head each day, he had learned to control the curls and left it out. Blaine said he liked it better this way but Alice knew that they just didn't have the money to spend on hair gel.

"Daddy," She said softly. Blaine groaned and rolled over to look at his daughter.

"Hey Wonderland." He mumbled. Alice smiled when he said the nickname that he'd given her years ago. "Sorry, I didn't get home earlier."

"It's okay." Alice said. "I was asleep. It didn't make a difference."

"Ahh, the perks of the night shift." Blaine replied sarcastically.

"So, Daddy, I actually wanted to ask you something." Alice began. Blaine, seeing how nervous she was, sat up.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, everything is fine." Alice assured him. "It's just, I met this friend…"

"Alice that's great!" Blaine exclaimed.

"...on the internet." Alice added. Instantly, the look on Blaine's face told her this wasn't going to go very well. "Okay, daddy, just hear me out. We met on tumblr and we've been talking for the past couple weeks. Today, she asked where I lived…

"And you told her!" Blaine yelled. "Alice, I have told about the dangers of doing that!"

"Daddy, she's not some guy on the internet. She's a real thirteen year old girl like me." Alice said.

"And how do you know that?" Blaine demanded.

"I-I just do." Alice stuttered out. She knew that Molly was real, but she really had no proof. "We want to meet each other." she added.

"No way in hell is that happening." Blaine told her.

"But dad!" Alice yelled.

"No. The answer is no Alice." Blaine replied harshly.

"What if I could prove that she's a normal girl?" Alice asked, desperate for her father's approval.

"And, how do you plan on doing that?" Blaine asked. Alice had to think for a moment, before she knew the perfect idea.

"We can skype her." Alice said. She ran over to her computer and started to type a message to Molly. After Molly agreed and gave Alice her skype name, she opened up the program on her computer. "Dad, come on." she yelled to Blaine. Blaine, who was still unsure about this idea, walked over to the couch and sat down. Alice sent out a skype call and soon enough a thirteen year old girl with light brown hair appeared on the screen.

"Wow! Hi…" Molly said with an awkward laugh. "This is so weird, we've never actually seen each other. You look different than what I expected."

"You too." Alice laughed. "Anyway, this is my dad and he just wanted to make sure before we meet that you're not some pervy guy."

"Hi, Mr. Anderson." Molly said with a wave. "As you can see, I'm not a guy." She added. "My dad had a lot of questions too, but he eventually agreed."

"And, where is your dad?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, he's at work." Molly replied. "He was just here though. I swear. He said it's okay if Alice and I meet in person. She's such a nice person and honestly one of my only friends." Blaine smiled at the girl. He could see that Molly was just a girl like Alice. In fact it was weird, she almost looked familiar, but Blaine couldn't put his finger on who she looked like.

"So, Dad?" Alice asked. "Can Molly and I meet?"

"It's okay with me if it's okay with your dad, Molly." Blaine replied. "We're free tomorrow, if that good with you."

"That would be awesome. My dad has the day off from work." Molly replied. "Alice and I decided to meet in Times Square so we'll meet you by the large red stairs."

"Sounds awesome." Alice replied. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then." Molly replied with a wave, before disconnecting the call.

"See, I told you she was a girl." Alice said to her father. Blaine smiled at her and kissed her on her head.

"I just had to make sure honey." Blaine replied.

"I know." Alice sighed, because she understood why her father was so cautious, but that couldn't stop them from living their lives. Now, Alice was so excited. She was really going to get to meet Molly.

The next morning, across town, Molly pulled Kurt by the hand. "Come on Dad!" She demanded.

"I'm coming hun, I'm comin." Kurt laughed as he struggled to keep up with his daughter. At first, he hadn't been so sure about this meeting, but he trusted his daughter and her judgement, so he eventually agreed.

"They'll be at waiting for us at the big staircase." Molly said.

"I know sweetie. You told me five times." Kurt replied. When they got closer to the stairs, Molly let go of Kurt's hand and started walked by herself and looking around. Then, at one point, Molly's eyes lit up and she started running. "Alice!" She screamed. Kurt watched as a little girl with dark brown hair and glasses' face lit up and she ran towards Molly. The two girls pulled each other into a hug. Kurt smiled and jogged over to meet his daughter. When he did, he stopped dead in his tracks. Coming towards him was a man. His hair was curly and different from the last time he saw him, but Kurt would know that face anywhere.

"Blaine?" he asked, in awe.

"Kurt?" the man replied back. Kurt couldn't believe it. Could this really be happening? What were the odds?

**Uh-oh! How do you think our boys will react, especially in front of their daughters? This could be bad!**


	5. Chapter 4

Both men just stared at each other at a loss for what to say. "You guys know each other?" Molly asked.

"W-we're old friends from high school." Kurt stuttered back, not wanting to reveal their very complicated past.

"Oh, that's so cool!" Molly replied. "Is this the first time you've seen each other since?"

"Yup." Blaine replied, still a little shocked.

"Well, ummm… would you girls like to go for lunch so you can get to know each other?" Kurt asked them. Both girls nodded and immediately linked arms. There was an Applebee's right down the street so the four of them began walking that way. Alice and Molly chatted happily, but Blaine and Kurt didn't know what to say to each other. When they got to the restaurant, the hostess asked them how many. Before Kurt could reply four, Molly had already told her two and two.

"We want to sit at our own table." Molly explained. "That's okay, right?"

"Sure sweetie." Kurt replied. So, the hostess showed them to two different tables. They were in the same section, but far enough away from each other to make the girls happy. Blaine and Kurt each slid into one side of the booth and stared at each other awkwardly with little to say.

Eventually Kurt spoke up. "You're hair looks different without gel."

"Oh, yeah. I've learned to tame the curls." Blaine replied. "Alice is lucky. Hers aren't as bad as mine. They were bad when she was little, but not so much now." he added. "Molly looks so much like you. She's like a little carbon copy."

"Oh yeah," Kurt replied. "Personality wise, she's nothing like me though."

"She must get it from her other dad." Blaine laughed.

"Molly doesn't have two dads…" Kurt mumbled quietly.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. I'm sorry." Blaine rambled.

"Blaine, it's okay." Kurt said stopping him. "I never found anyone who made me feel…" Kurt stopped for a moment. What he really wanted to say was that he never found like Blaine had, but knew he couldn't say that. "I just never felt connected to anyone who I went out with. So, I asked Rachel to be my surrogate and I had Molly."

"Wow," Blaine said. "That was really brave of you. I don't think I could have handled Alice by myself when she was little."

"So, you did end up getting married?" Kurt asked.

"I-ummm...we didn't get married, but we lived together for a long time." Blaine said.

"What's his name?" Kurt asked.

"Eli." Blaine replied. "He's the guy…" Instantly, Kurt understood. Blaine had stayed and had a family with the man…who he had cheated on Kurt with.

"Oh." Kurt replied softly. Blaine, who could see how awkward Kurt felt, tried to come up with something to change the conversation, but then he stopped. He had never gotten to tell Kurt the truth about what happened. Now was his chance.

"I know we haven't talked about what happened between us since...but I'd like a chance to explain." Blaine said.

"I-I don't really want to know Blaine." Kurt told him. "It's in the past and you can't change anything now."

"But, I really want you to know and understand what happened." Blaine said. "Please," Before Blaine could answer, he had already walked over to the girls table. "We'll be right back okay. We just have to got to the bar for a quick minute." Both girls nodded.

Then Blaine walked back over. "Please, just come with me." Kurt, sighed and stood up.

"Blaine, I really don't want to go and get a drink." Kurt said. Blaine didn't answer. When they were near the front door, Blaine took his hand and pulled him outside of the restaurant.

"Blaine! What the hell are you doing?" Kurt demanded.

"Look, I couldn't talk about what I have to in front of them." Blaine said.

"You know, I really don't care about what happened in the past and how happy you are now." Kurt said. "I don't want to hear how happy you and Eli are." Finally, Blaine couldn't take it anymore. As if he was really happy.

"He raped me!" Blaine shouted at Kurt. Kurt was taken aback and stopped talking.

"What?" He asked confused.

"All those years ago…" Blaine began. "He raped me. I went over to his house, but I thought he just wanted to be friends….but he wanted to be much more than that."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked. "Rape isn't cheating."

"Because he said he would kill me." Blaine said. "He said he would find and kill you. I had to do it."

"I don't get it. Why are you still with him?" Kurt asked. "Why didn't you tell someone? Anyone? Your parents? Your friends from glee?"

"I didn't have anyone." Blaine explained. "My parents kicked me out and everyone in glee once they knew what I had done to you wouldn't talk to me. I lived with him because I had no where else to go."

"Do you still live with him?" Kurt asked.

"No." Blaine said. "When Alice was around four, he started getting abusive. He used...he used to hit me all the time, but I stayed for Alice and because I still had no where to go and no money. When Alice was eight, he tried to hit her and that was the last straw. He tried to hit my baby." Blaine said, tears in his eyes. "Alice and I left that night without saying a word to Eli and never went back. And I- I'm still worried that he'll find us."

"Blaine, you have to tell the police about Eli. He can't get away with what he did." Kurt said. Now, his look had soften after hearing Blaine's story.

"No, no, I can't." Blaine said. "He'll know where we are. And, I don't have the money. I'm living in a crappy apartment in the Bronx and working as bartender. Plus, I don't have the proof."

"But Blaine-" Kurt began.

"No...I, I can't." Blaine said. "I shouldn't have told you." After that Blaine, ran off back into the restaurant, Kurt at his heels. "Alice, sweetie, we have to go."

"But, dad, we just got here." Alice retorted.

"They need me to take a day shift." Blaine told her. "Alice, let's go."

"Blaine, you don't have to do this." Kurt said.

"Goodbye Kurt, goodbye Molly, it was nice to meet you." Blaine said as he took Alice's hand and practically rushed her out of the restaurant. Kurt just didn't know what to do. He had spent all these years hating Blaine for what he had done, but now...he just felt sorry for him. Blaine had said what he did to protect Kurt. Kurt honestly felt bad that he couldn't protect Blaine.

"I'm sorry your day got cut short, honey" Kurt said. "We should just go home." Molly nodded sadly and grabbed her father's hand, disappointed she didn't get to spend more time with her new...and only friend.

**Uh-Oh...**


	6. Chapter 5

It had been a few weeks since Molly and Alice first met and Kurt finally found out the truth about what happened all those years ago. Kurt could tell that it was beginning to upset Molly. "What's wrong sweetie?" Kurt asked her.

"Nothing." Molly sighed. She was currently laying across the couch in Kurt's office looking miserable.

"Come on honey, you can tell me." Kurt coaxed.

"Okay." Molly mumbled. "It's just...Alice hasn't messaged me in a really long time. I-I hope that I didn't do anything to make her mad." Kurt sighed. He knew that Molly hadn't done anything wrong. The only one that did anything wrong was Kurt when he brought up the past. He pushed Blaine too far and now he was taking it out on Alice and Molly.

"I'm sure that you didn't do anything, hun." Kurt told her, as he took a seat next to her. Molly leaned her head onto her father's shoulder.

"Then, why won't she message me back?" Molly asked.

"I don't know sweetie." Kurt replied. He pressed a kiss onto the Molly's head. "Why don't you go and hang with the interns? You can make them do stuff okay." he laughed. Molly's face lit up and she stood up from the couch and left the room. Kurt sighed. He felt so bad that Molly was feeling so upset. So, Kurt pulled his phone out. He scrolled to Blaine's contact, which he still had after all these years. He dialed the number, but it was out of service. Of, course, why hadn't he thought of that. Obviously Blaine had to change his number so Eli couldn't find them. So, he went to the next best thing. He dialed Coopers number.

Cooper was hesitant at first, but he eventually did give Blaine's new number to Kurt. "Thanks so much, Cooper." Kurt replied.

"Don't hurt my brother Hummel." Cooper threatened. "He's been through a lot."

"I won't. And, I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing it for Molly and Alice. Whatever happened between Blaine and I shouldn't affect them." Kurt told him.

'Okay, I believe you." Cooper replied, before he hung up. Then, Kurt took a deep breath and dialed Blaine's new number.

"Hello?" came Blaine's voice.

"Blaine, it's Kurt." Kurt said quickly.

"Kurt- I really…" Blaine started before Kurt cut him off.

"Please don't hang up. Just hear me out." he interjected. "I'm not calling to bring up anything from the past or force you into anything now. I'm calling for Molly. She's been really upset lately. Alice hasn't been returning her messages."

"I-I umm took her computer away." Blaine mumbled.

"Look, I'm not crazy about us coming back into each others lives." Kurt started. "But, the girls have obviously formed this friendship and if we keep them from seeing each other, it's only hurting them. And, I don't want to hurt either of them."

"I know...Alice has been pretty upset too." Blaine admitted.

"So, how about the girls have a sleepover...at my place." Kurt said. "Molly doesn't have very many friends...I'm glad that she found Alice."

"I guess if it's okay with Alice, it's okay with me." Blaine said. "I have work tonight from 6 to 2 so I'd have to drop her off before that."

"That's fine with me." Kurt said. "Honestly, Blaine, I just want our girls to be happy."

"So do I.' Blaine replied. "I'll see you tonight."

"See you then." Kurt replied. After getting off the phone, Kurt went into the lobby where he found Molly reading one of the magazines. "Whatcha doin sweetheart? Did you get bored harassing the interns?"

"Yeah, Aunt Isabelle had something for them to actually do." Molly told him.

"I've got a surprise for you." Kurt told her and Molly's face lit up.'

"What is it?" she asked. Kurt gave her a smirk.

"I called Alice's dad and he agreed for her to come and have a sleepover at our house." Kurt said.

"Really?" Molly squealed. "You're the best dad ever!" Kurt hugged Molly and smiled at how happy she was. He hadn't seen her that happy since she and Alice had met. That night, she and Kurt went hope. Molly was so excited as she thought about all the things that she and Alice were going to do that night. She had set up this makeshift bed in the living room. "Dad, I bet we aren't even going to sleep!" She said excitedly. "We're gonna pull an all nighter."

"Okay honey," Kurt laughed.

'When will they be here?" Molly groaned.

"Soon." Kurt told her as he put the oven ready pizza into the oven. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Molly sprang up to go get it. Just outside the door, Alice stood outside the door excitedly. Both girls' faces lit up and they hugged each other.

"I'm so glad you're here." Molly said. "Come on, I'll show you my room." Molly took Alice's hand and pulled her into the house. Blaine was left standing awkwardly on the porch. So, Kurt left the kitchen and went to the front door.

"You can come in if you want?" Kurt suggested.

"Ummm...I can't." Blaine said. "I have to get to work. Should I just put Alice's bag here?"

"Sure, that's fine." Kurt said. "You can pick Alice up whenever."

"Okay," Blaine said hesitantly. "I-I'll just go now."

"Blaine, It'll be okay." Kurt replied. "I won't let anything happen to her." Blaine just nodded. He took a deep breath and gave Kurt a wave. After that the night got pretty quiet. The girls spent most of the night just watching movies and going on the internet. Kurt had gone to bed much earlier to give them some privacy. It was around five in the morning that Kurt finally heard them settle down.

Kurt never did go to bed himself. He got out of bed around eight and got himself a cup of coffee. The hours passed by after that and soon it was noon. Both girls were still fast asleep in the mess of pillows and blankets on his living room floor. Kurt heard a knock at his front door and he hurried to get it. Outside on his porch was Blaine...with a black eye.

**Cliffhanger!**


	7. Chapter 6

Blaine kept his face down, but Kurt could tell that he obviously had a black eye. "Blaine? What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Nothing." Blaine mumbled, not meeting Kurt's eye.

"Oh, so nothing gave you that black eye." Kurt said. Blaine turned away from him, clearly uncomfortable. So, Kurt pulled the front door closed in an attempt to not disturb the girls and sat on the cement railing on one side of his front steps. "B, come sit by me. Please, tell me what happened." Kurt said patting the spot next to him. Blaine hesitated for a minute before he took Kurt's offer and sat down. "Please, just tell me it wasn't Eli." Kurt begged.

"It wasn't Eli." Blaine said. "It happened at work. I-I just don't get why you care. We aren't friends anymore. We haven't talked in years. What's changed? I'm still the same guy that broke your heart all those years ago." Kurt sighed as he realized truly how much Blaine blamed himself for what had happened. He couldn't help that Eli was a bad guy and did an unspeakable thing.

"Blaine, we may have a complicated history, but I'm willing to work past that. What happened between you and Eli shouldn't have happened and it's definitely not your fault…I wish I'd known that sooner." Kurt said. "He raped you Blaine. You didn't sleep with him."

"Yeah, but I went over there." Blaine said. "If I hadn't gone over to his house, it never would have happened."

"You were lonely...and that was my fault." Kurt said. "So, I'm so sorry. I should have payed more attention to you. I said that you wouldn't lose me…but you did and that's my fault. If I had just answered your phone calls maybe you wouldn't have even felt the need to go to his house."

"Kurt, you can't blame yourself for my actions." Blaine said. "You couldn't control me."

"And you couldn't control Eli." Kurt said. Blaine sighed because he knew that Kurt was right. "Maybe what happened is somewhat both of our faults. But, we can't go back in time and change anything, so let's just move forward. Our girls have formed this amazing friendship and...so can we" Kurt said.

"I-I think I'd like that." Blaine said softly. "I don't really have any friends anymore. It's hard to make friends when your trying to make sure that you're never found."

"And I will help you in anyway that I can to make sure that son of a bitch never finds you or Alice again." Kurt said. "Now,...why don't you tell me what happened at work. Your eye looks like it really hurts."

'It's nothing really." Blaine mumbled. "There was this drunk guy and he's was getting disruptive. So, I told him to leave. He got angry and started to fight with me. It-it was like an instinct after all those years of abuse. I fought back and I...I think I hurt him. I don't remember a lot, but...I know that my boss blamed me."

"But, it wasn't your fault." Kurt said. "He can't do that. You were looking out for everyone else in the bar. Did he dock your pay or something?"

"He fired me." Blaine said softly. "I-I think it's just hitting me now. I don't know what I'm going to do, Kurt." he confessed. "I'm living paycheck to paycheck. I won't be able to pay the rent….they're gonna kick us out. We're going to be living on the streets." Blaine rambled, his breathing very erratic.

"Hey, come on, breathe." Kurt coaxed as he pulled Blaine into a hug. "I won't let that happen. You can stay with us, Molly and I."

"Kurt, I can't ask you to do that." Blaine said. "It's too much. I-we can't."

"Well, it's a good thing, you're not asking." Kurt said. "I'm telling you that you and that beautiful, smart, girl you raised in there are not going to be on the streets. Come on, let's get some ice for your eye." Kurt said standing up. He reached his hand down to Blaine, and he sighed before taking it. Kurt walked towards the kitchen in the search of an ice pack for Blaine. Blaine stopped to smile at the two girls nestled together in the mess of blankets in the living room.

"Here," Kurt said when he came back, an ice pack wrapped in a towel in hand.

"Thanks." Blaine said, pressing it to his eye. "They look like they had an eventful night."

'They didn't go to bed until it was practically morning." Kurt laughed. "But, yeah, I think they had fun."

"I'm glad." Blaine said. "With me working all the time, she doesn't get to do this often. Plus, she's never really had any friends she wanted to hang out with."

"Molly either." Kurt agreed. "How do you think they would feel about sharing a room?"

"I don't want Molly to have to share her room." Blaine said. "Alice can just sleep wherever I do."

"No offense Blaine, but I think Alice would rather be with Molly." Kurt said. "Plus, Molly has been begging me to redecorate her room for months and this would be the perfect opportunity"

"But, that'll cost so much money… I can't pay you back." Blaine said.

"Once again, not asking you too." Kurt said. "Blaine, I know that you feel like you have to be superdad and do everything for yourself, but you don't. I want to help you and Alice in anyway that I can. And right now, you're going to need a place to stay and someone to help you get back on your feet." Blaine sighed, once again knowing Kurt was right. He sort of missed that feeling. He hadn't felt it in so many years.

"I know…" he finally said. "And thank you. I don't know how I can ever repay you for this. We'll just stay until I can get a job and pay for an apartment."

"You stay for however long you want." Kurt said. "Molly and I will love having both of you." Kurt gave him a smile and took his hand. Blaine smiled back. Even though he had just lost his job, he felt so much better knowing that once again he had Kurt as his friend.

**:)**


	8. Chapter 7

Blaine and Alice made it a few weeks in their apartment, but it was inevitable and eventually started to pack up their stuff to move in with Kurt and Molly. Luckily if fell during Christmas break, so Blaine didn't have to pull Alice out of school. Alice had taken the news that they were moving really well. She felt sorry for Blaine because he lost his job, but she was all for moving in with Kurt and Molly. Finally, she wouldn't be alone every night. She would have a person her age to hang out with.

"Daddy? Is there anything else to pack up?" Alice asked as she brought the last box in from her room and placed it with the rest.

"I don't think so." Blaine said. "We just have to wait for Kurt to come with the car." Blaine and Alice couldn't afford a car...or a moving truck, so Kurt had been their only option. Suddenly, there was beep outside. "That's Kurt. Let's start taking the boxes outside." Alice nodded and grabbed two boxes and went outside and Blaine did the same.

When they got downstairs, Kurt smiled at them. "You can put the boxes in the back." he said as he opened the trunk. They loaded the boxes with Kurt's help and time went by quickly. When everything was out in the car, Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Can Alice and I have a minute?" Blaine asked.

"Sure." Kurt said. "I'll be out in the car." So, Blaine and Alice took a few minutes to look around their apartment. Even though it was just a crappy apartment, it had been their safe haven; there first home away from Eli.

"I'm gonna miss it here." Alice mumbled.

"Me too baby." Blaine said. "I know it was pretty crappy, but…"

"It was home." Alice filled in for him.

"Yeah, it was home." Blaine agreed. Blaine pulled Alice into hug and they stood there for a moment.

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?" Alice asked.

"Sure Wonderland." Blaine replied.

"Were you and Kurt more than friends?" Alice asked. "...you know back in high school."  
"I-uhh." Blaine stammered. He didn't know what to tell Alice. Should he tell her the truth? Did Kurt want that? "Well, Kurt and I were like best friends."  
"So what happened?" Alice said. "Why weren't you guys still friends when you were dating Dad?"

"Honey...it's complicated." Blaine said. Alice simply rolled her eyes.

"Daddy, I'm thirteen. I'm sure I can understand." Alice retorted. Blaine sighed.

"Fine. Kurt and I...were boyfriends." Blaine said.

"Why did you guys break up?" Alice asked. "Did you meet dad and fall in love?" she asked. That definitely was not what happened. But, Blaine wasn't ready to tell Alice about how her father had raped him.

"We just had a fight and broke up." Blaine said. "Then, I met dad."

"Oh, okay." Alice said. "Well, maybe you and Kurt can get a second chance? You're both single."

"Honey, it's been a really long time." Blaine said. "We might be completely different people. Alice, you can't say anything. I don't know if Molly knows and it's not our place to tell her."

"Okay daddy," Alice replied. "I promise."

"Good. Let's head out." Blaine said. "We don't want to keep Kurt waiting." So, the two of them left the apartment and went down to the car where Kurt was waiting. Then, they drove across town to Kurt's house. Being in Manhattan was way different than being in the Bronx. Things looked brighter and more exciting.

When they got to the house, Molly was there to meet them. In the meantime, Kurt had redone Molly's room. The walls were lavender and instead this of having one bed, there were two.

"Wow! This is really pretty!" Alice said it.

"So, you like it?" Molly asked.

"It's beautiful!" Alice replied, sitting down on her bed. Outside, Blaine and Kurt were unloading the other boxes.

"The girls sound like they're liking their new room."Blaine said.

"Good." Kurt said. "I worked hard on that," He added with a laugh.

"I can't thank you enough Kurt." Blaine replied as he put the rest of the tupperware away.

"Stop thanking me." Kurt said with a smile. "It's no problem. I hope you don't mind staying in the guest room."

"Are you kidding? Of course not." Blaine replied. "The guest room is amazing." Kurt, not knowing what to say, just smiled.

Later that night when Kurt and Blaine were asleep, both Molly and Alice were awake in their rooms. They were both sitting in Molly's bed scrolling down her laptop. Alice, who was never very good at keeping secrets, was trying her hardest to keep the information her father told her to herself. But, she wasn't doing a very good job.

"I have a secret." Alice blurted out. Molly's face lit up.

"Spill it." Molly said. Alice hesitated. "Come on, you have to tell me."

"Fine." Alice said. "Our dads used to be boyfriends."

"No way!" Molly exclaimed. "I've never seen my dad be with anyone even when I was little. This is so cool. Why did they break up?"

"My dad just said they had a fight." Alice said.

"We should totally try to get them back together." Molly said, a grin on her face.

"I already asked my dad, but he didn't seem very interested." Alice confessed. "I still think he likes your dad though."

"I found a photo album and it had a picture of the two of them." Molly said as she reached under her bed. "I took it without asking, so don't tell my dad." She pulled out a leather covered book and place it on the bed. They began to look through it. There was way more than one picture of them together.

"They look so happy. I don't think I've ever seen my dad look that happy." Alice admitted.

"I bet with a little time and a little pushing from us…" Molly started. "We can get that back. What do you say partner?" Molly asked. Alice smiled and reached her hand to Molly's outstretched hand and shook it.

"I'm in." She said.

"Operation Klaine is in effect." Molly announced.

"Klaine?" Alice questioned in confusion.

"Kurt and Blaine." Molly said. "I combined their names." Alice nodded now that she understood.. "Try to keep up, future sis." Molly added with a smirk.

**This could be really good...or really bad. Which way do you think it'll go?**


	9. Chapter 8

Because Blaine and Alice had moved in with Kurt and Molly during the holiday break, Alice and Molly were having a great time hanging out at home without school to worry about. They were both excited about Christmas and New Years Eve as well. Even, Kurt was excited. The only one who wasn't excited was Blaine. How could he be when he didn't even have enough money to buy his own kid presents? What kind of dad couldn't do that? He thought about all of this as he sat in the kitchen drinking his cup of coffee. While he sat there, Kurt came into the room.

"Oh, hey, I forgot to tell you." Kurt began. "It's my turn to host Christmas, so my dad and Carole will be here and Rachel too. Oh, and I forgot! Santana and Brittany are bringing their new baby, Gabriella."

"That sounds great." Blaine replied, even though he was secretly stressing about the get together. There were all people who hated him. Kurt may have forgiven him after hearing the truth, but Blaine wasn't ready to tell everyone just yet. He didn't want to have to face Rachel and Santana...and especially, Burt. "I didn't even know Santana and Brittany got back together." he added.

"Oh yeah, they got married a few years ago." Kurt told him. "Gabriella is just a few months old. She looks exactly like Brittany, but acts like Santana apparently. That's funny how that worked out."

"Yup, sure is." Blaine replied.

"By the way, do you have any gift ideas for Alice?" Kurt asked. "Molly wanted to know."

"I-uhh...I don't know." Blaine stuttered. If Molly was getting a gift for Alice, did that mean that Alice needed to get one for Molly? Blaine definitely didn't have enough money for that. "She like books." Blaine thought quickly. "A gift card for Barnes & Noble, maybe?"

"Oh, that's a good idea." Kurt replied with a smile. "Well, I have to head off to work, you'll be good with the girls?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Blaine replied. After Kurt left, Blaine was left by himself. He moved into the living room and turned on the TV. They had only been living in Kurt's house for a few days and Blaine still felt like he was just a guest. He was afraid to touch certain things or eat the food in the cabinets and the refrigerator. None of this was his. It was Kurt's and Blaine certainly didn't want to take anything else from Kurt.

A few days passed and soon it was Christmas. Both girls were thrilled and couldn't wait for the party to begin. Molly was talking endlessly to Alice about her family and her Aunts. Rachel, Santana and Brittany. Alice, who had always liked children, seemed most excited about getting to spend time with Gabriella. The two girls sat in their room as Molly worked on curling Alice's hair.

"I love your hair. It's so pretty." Molly said as she ran a thinkc black brush through Alice's wavy curls.

"Thanks. Your's is pretty too." Alice replied. "I'm glad that I didn't get all of my dad's curls. His hair is just hard to manage. I'm good with my wavy hair." she laughed. Molly smiled at her and then took the curling iron away from her hair.

"There. I'm done." Molly proclaimed. "You look gorgeous." Alice went over to the mirror and beamed when she saw herself. She really did look pretty, which wasn't something that Alice thought very often. She had always thought of herself as plain and kind of geeky looking. Now that their hair was done, the girls went to get dressed for the party. Molly had a pretty black skirt and a red blouse along with a pair of black stockings set aside for herself. Alice on the other had a pair of jeans and red v-neck t-shirt.

"Stop right there." Molly said. "You have to dress up for Christmas."

"I don't have anything else." Alice mumbled softly.

"Oh! Don't worry about that!" Molly told her. "I have plenty of stuff for you to wear. My dad works in fashion. I've got a lot of clothes." she added walked over to her closet. She opened it and looked through the clothes. A few seconds later, Molly's eyes lit up and she pulled a dress out of the closet. The dress was black with tiny white polka dots and a green sash. "You'll look so pretty in this. You have to wear it. For me, please." she begged. Alice took the dress and held it up to herself. It looked like it would fit, so she slipped it on.

"Wow, it is pretty." Alice said.

"And here's a pair of heels for you." Molly said. "Just to finish of the ensemble." Alice accepted them gratefully and slipped them on. Then, the two girls headed downstairs and waited for the party to begin. Their house had been decorated in all kinds of festive objects. The largest...and best, in Molly and Alice's opinion, was the green Christmas tree in the corner of the living room. Even better were the presents underneath it.

As the girls waited in the living room, Kurt was trying to make sure everything was ready.

"Do you need any help?" Blaine asked.

"No, no." Kurt replied immediately. "I'm fine. Holidays just always stress me out a little bit, but...I'm really fine."

"Are you sure don't need anything?" Blaine asked again, seeing how flustered Kurt was.

"No, you may live here, but I certainly don't expect you to have to worry about stuff like this." Kurt said. "Go and relax. It's Christmas."

"Well, how about I help and then we can both relax." Blaine suggested. "Because...you know it is Christmas after all." he added with a grin. Kurt smiled back, he could never resist Blaine's smile.

"Fine," Kurt replied. "You can put these out on the table." Blaine took the dishes from Kurt's hand and set them down. In no time, everything was ready and people were starting to show up. First was Rachel who came with an arm full of presents. She hugged Kurt and Molly and was nice to Alice as well.

"Hello Rachel, Happy Hanukah." Blaine said softly.

"Blaine, hi." She said her voice enthusiastic. She pulled him into a hug, but unlike the one with Kurt, it was awkward. She was away from Blaine in an instant. Next to show up were Brittany and Santana who came shortly after a baby carrier in her hand.

"Oh, let me see this cutie." Kurt exclaimed. Santana reached into the carrier and pulled out an infant with blonde hair and placed her in Kurt's arms. "Oh, she's so beautiful." he cooed bouncing her up and down.

"Aunt Tana, can Alice and I hold her?" Molly asked.

"Sure, just be careful okay." Santana replied. Kurt handed the baby to his daughter.

"Support her head, okay." Kurt coaxed.

"Dad, I'm thirteen. I know how to hold a baby." Molly snapped before she and Alice sat down on the sofa. Last to arrive was Burt and Carole. Everyone got up to hug them. Blaine smiled as Burt pulled his granddaughter into a huge bear hug and spun her around. Alice had never known he grandparents and Blaine felt awful about that. Much to his surprise, both Burt and Carole gave Alice a friendly hug before moving on to everyone else in the room. When Blaine wasn't look, Burt came over to him.

"Hey kid." he said.

"Oh, Mr. Hummel, hello. Merry Christmas." Blaine stuttered out as he held his hand. Burt shook it and gave him a smile before Kurt called for him. Blaine felt something in him break a little bit. Burt hadn't corrected him when he called him Mr. Hummel...he always said to call him Burt, but he didn't this time. As everyone formed a little group and started to talk, Blaine began to realize that he really wasn't wanted. So, when no one was looking, Blaine slipped out the front door and took a seat on the cold steps in the front of the house. This way he wasn't in anyone's way.

Back inside, Kurt looked around and noticed that he didn't see Blaine. "Did any of you guys see where Blaine went?" he asked. No one really gave him an answer so Kurt excused himself and went to look for Blaine. After seeing that he wasn't in his room, Kurt walked back to the front of the house. That was when he saw Blaine out on the front steps. Kurt went outside and took a seat beside him. "So, why are you sitting out here?" he asked.

"I don't belong in there." Blaine mumbled.

"You live here. Of course you belong here." Kurt told him.

"No one wants me here." Blaine said. "Rachel and Santana definitely still hate me. Not even Brittany has said anything to me. And your dad...I just can't be in there when they're all so mad at me."

"Screw them." Kurt said and Blaine looked at him with a confused look. "You heard me." Kurt repeated. "Screw them. I want you here because you're my friend. They don't know what happened all of those years ago and it's your story to tell, so I won't say anything. But, don't let them ruin your Christmas."

"But Kurt," Blaine began.

"No buts." Kurt said with a smile. "If they won't talk to you, then I will. Now come on, you'll freeze out here." Kurt said extending his hand out to Blaine. Blaine sighed for a moment and then grabbed Kurt's hand and went back inside. Once inside, they were barraged by Molly and Alice who wanted to open up presents.

"Sure, go ahead." Kurt said with a laugh. The girls ran over to the tree and sorted all the presents into piles. Blaine was surprised when he saw Alice had a pile just about as large as Molly's. Everyone who had come to the party had bright Alice a gift. Rachel had gotten her a pretty gold necklace with a star on it. From Santana and Brittany was a Barnes and Noble gift card. And, from Burt and Carole was a pair of pretty earrings.

"This is from me." Molly said handing her a box. Inside was silver a pretty silver necklace with a heart pendent. "It's a friendship necklace. It says the date that we met on the back. I have one too." she said.

"Oh Molly, I love it." Alice said pulling her friend into a hug. "M-my gift isn't that big." She said.

"I don't care." Molly said. Alice handed her a little package. Inside, was a cd.

"It's got all of the songs from my ipod that you liked on there." Alice said. "And...I drew that." Molly picked up the other piece of paper and was shocked when she looked at it. All of her favorite characters were on there.

"This is amazing!" Molly exclaimed. "I love it so much!"

"Well, girls look like you still have one more each." Kurt said. Molly opened up hers, which was from Kurt. Inside was a beautiful custom dress in purple which was Molly's favorite color. When Alice was opened up hers, there was a light green dress for her as well. "Aunt Isabelle helped me out with those." Kurt said. Both girls thanked him and Kurt smiled. Then, for a moment, Kurt disappeared. He came back with a large box in his hands.

"Alice it looks like you have one more." Kurt said as he set it in front of her. Alice opened it and her face lit up. "It's all the books that I loved as a child. I had to leave them...when we moved the first time." Inside was a card that said, "To Alice, Love Daddy." Alice beamed and ran over to Blaine and gave him a hug. "It's perfect dad!" Blaine hugged his daughter back, but had no idea what she was talking about. He hadn't bought any of those. After all the wrapping paper was cleaned up, people started to head home. Burt and Carole insisted on staying in a hotel for the night before heading home.

Both girls were exhausted that night and went up to bed pretty early. All that was left was Kurt and Blaine who were cleaning up the kitchen. "Kurt about Alice's present…" Blaine began.

"No." Kurt said. "Don't say anything. It was my pleasure."

"But it's too much." Blaine told him.

"Good thing it was from you them." Kurt replied with a wink. "I actually have a present for you too." he added, handing over a little box to Blaine.

"But, I didn't get you anything." Blaine sighed.

"That's okay. Just open it." Kurt coaxed. "I know that you don't wear them as often, but…I hope you'll still like it." Inside the box was a bowtie with tiny black birds on it.

"Kurt, it's amazing." Blaine said. Kurt just smiled and then began to head upstairs.

"Merry Christmas Blaine." Kurt said.

"Merry Christmas Kurt." Blaine said back before he looked down at the bowtie and just couldn't help but smile. This had been one of his best Christmas' in a long time.

**Merry Christmas in July I guess... lol!**


	10. Chapter 9

The holidays had been a fun occasion but they ended just as quickly as they came and everyone resumed their normal routines, which meant that Kurt went back to work and Molly and Alice had to go to school. Seeing as they had moved across town, Alice would be starting at Molly's school today. This school wasn't like her school. In the Bronx, many of the kids didn't care about getting good grades or about school in general. This school, New York Prep, was a fancy school filled with tons of smart kids. Being good at school was one of the only things that Alice had going for her in her opinion, so how would she feel if she got to this school and was just average compared to everyone? Needless to say, Alice was nervous.

"I know school sucks, but don't be nervous." Molly said. "You've got me. We've both got a friend."

"Yeah, you're right." Alice said, still a little nervous. "We should head downstairs so we won't be late." Molly nodded and the two girls dressed in their plaid uniforms went downstairs.

"Hey girls," Blaine said from the couch. He was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt with a computer on his lap looking for a new job.

"Hi dad," Alice replied with a smile.

"Is my dad ready to go yet?" Molly asked him.

"I haven't seen him, so I'm guessing not." Blaine replied. Just then, Kurt ran downstairs, a bunch of papers in his arms as he tried to shove them into his bag.

"I'm ready, I promise." Kurt said. "I just need coffee." he added, running to the coffeemaker and pouring himself some into his travel mug. "Okay, let's get going." The girls nodded and grabbed their school bags and made their way towards the door.

"Have a good day at school girls!" Blaine called as they left. A chorus of goodbyes came his way and then just like that they were gone and Blaine was alone. He sighed and went back to looking for a job. So far, he hadn't found anything. He'd been looking for something basically since he moved into Kurt's place and hadn't been successful. Honestly, it was really getting to him. He felt awful being in Kurt's house and using his stuff. He was a grown man. He should be able to provide for himself and his daughter and not have to rely on anyone. That was why he was so determined to find a job and get him and Alice their own apartment again. It was a pride thing. He needed to prove to everyone, mostly himself, that he wasn't that stupid lovesick kid who got taken advantage off years ago. He was a strong man and a father who could provide for his family.

Just a few blocks away, Kurt had dropped the girls off at school and they walked in together.

"So, you'll be in most of my classes since we're in the same grade." Molly explained. "I even made sure our lockers were next to each other. The girl who had it moved, so it was open."

"Cool." Alice replied taking in all the information. As they walked down the hallway, Molly explained where all of their classes were. They she heard a voice that made her stop.

"Hey Molly, have a good Christmas?" the voice sneered. Molly stopped in her tracks. Mackenzie and the Ashleys walked in front of her.

"It was fine." Molly said stiffly.

"Who's this?" Mackenzie asked, gesturing to Alice. "New kid?"

"Yeah, I just moved to this area." Alice replied, since Molly looked at a loss for what to say.

"They couldn't have stuck you with a bigger loser to be your welcoming committee." Mackenzie sneared. "You can come with us if you want. We're much cooler than her." Alice was appalled. She looked to Molly who was looking down not making eye contact with the other girls. Alice took a deep breath.

"No, I think I'm fine." Alice said. "You three honestly are just mean and you have no reason to be. I think I'll stay with Molly, and you dorks can move along." Mackenzie glared at her, her mouth opened wide.

"Fine nerd." Mackenzie retorted. "You weren't cool anyway." As they left, Ashleigh pushed Alice from behind and her glasses flew off her face and onto the floor where Ashley stepped on them. "Oops!" Mackenzie giggled as she and her brainless side kicks walked away. Alice squinted as she knelt down trying to find the remains of her glasses.

"Alice, I am so sorry." Molly said, leaning down to help her.

"No, it's okay." Alice replied. "Are those girls always like that to you?"

"Kind of." Molly mumbled. "But I've gotten used to it."

"You shouldn't have to." Alice said. "It's not right. Have you told anyone? Your dad? The principal?"

"No, that'll only make it worse." Molly exclaimed. "Please promise me you won't tell anyone. Please?" she begged. Alice didn't want to promise her that, but she did. "We need to get to class." Molly added as she began to move down the hallway. Alice reached into her backpack and grabbed her spare pair of glasses. It was going to be a very long day.

Other than the incident in the beginning of the day, the rest of the day went okay. Alice liked all of her classes and teachers. Most of the kids in her classes seemed to be okay too. At the end of the day, Alice and Molly quickly got there stuff and hurried out of the building before Mackenzie and the Ashley's could find them. They walked the few blocks to where Vogue was and went inside.

"This place it really cool." Alice said. She had never been there before.

'Yeah, it gets boring after a while though." Molly replied. "It's fun making the interns do stuff though." As they were sitting out there, Isabelle walked out into the lobby with her eleven year old daughter Carolina.

"Molly!" The younger girl screeched as she ran over to Molly and gave her a hug. Molly embrace the girl and smiled. She loved Carolina. She was basically like her younger sister.

"Hi, Aunt Isabelle." Molly replied.

"Hi, sweetie." Isabelle replied, walking over to where her daughter stood. "This must be Alice." she said holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you honey."

"Nice to meet you too." Alice said.

"Mommy, can Molly and her friend come with us?" Carolina asked.

"Where are you guys going?" Molly asked.

"To the vault to have a little makeover." Isabelle said. "Carolina's been asking for one and I have time today. You girls should definately come. That way, you can surprise your dads." Molly looked at Alice and she nodded her head. So, the girls followed Isabelle to the vault and went inside. Alice had never seen so many beautiful clothes. It was like they had walked into some celebrity's closet.

"Come on, let's try stuff on." Molly said to Alice. The girls tried on a few different outfits, before settling on one. Then Isabelle did their hair and make-up.

"You have really pretty eyelashes." Isabelle told Alice as she touched up the last bit of her make-up.

"Thanks." Alice replied, blushing a little bit. When Isabelle was finished, Alice got up from her chair and looked in the mirror. "Wow!" she said in surprise. "I-I look really pretty now."

"Honey, you were beautiful before." Isabelle said with a smile. "Don't let anyone convince you otherwise. You don't need all of this to be beautiful. You're beautiful just being yourself." Alice was so moved she almost cried. She gave Isabelle a hug and thanked her. It was then that Kurt walked into the vault.

"I thought I'd find you two in here." he said. "You both look gorgeous. Are you ready to head home?" Both girls nodded and followed Kurt out to the car. Alice was so excited to show her dad her makeover, so when they got home she practically sprang out of the car. The three of them went and inside and found Blaine in the same place he'd been that morning.

"Daddy look!" Alice said. "Miss Isabelle gave me and Molly a makeover."

"That's wonderful sweetie." Blaine said a smile on his face. "She did a nice job. You both look beautiful." As Blaine talked, Kurt noticed that something was off about him.

"Why don't you two head to your room and work on homework?" he said. "I call you when dinner is ready." Alice and Molly nodded and grabbed their backpacks and went down the hall. Kurt set his bag on the floor and then took a seat next to Blaine on the couch. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blaine said, but it wasn't very convincing.

"Blaine, I know you well enough to know that isn't true." Kurt replied.

"I can't find a job." Blaine said. " I've been looking all day and haven't found a thing. No one is hiring."

"I told you not to worry about that." Kurt said. "You'll find one eventually."

"I can't just sit in this house day in and day out Kurt." Blaine snapped. "I need to be able to provide for Alice and I."

"And you will." Kurt said. "Have you considered that you're looking for the wrong kind of job?"

"Not many places will hire a person who didn't go to college." Blaine replied. "I don't have that many options." Kurt reached into his pocket and handed Blaine a folded up piece of paper. When Blaine opened it, he saw it was a flyer about open call auditions for an up and coming Broadway production of Hairspray.

"I think you'd be perfect for Link…or Corny Collins. Both of them slick their hair back with hair gel." Kurt said with a laugh.

"But, I don't have any training." Blaine said. "You went to NYADA and still didn't get roles like that."

"Broadway just didn't suit me." Kurt replied. "... and that's okay. I found Vogue and fashion and that's where I belong. But, Blaine, you're a performer. You have been since the day we met. You're more talented than so many of those other people. I know you could do this." Blaine smiled. Kurt always did know how to give a good pep talk. "Just think about it. I think it could be really great for you." he added before walking away to start dinner. Blaine sat on the couch and thought. Maybe Kurt was right. Maybe he could do this.

**:) What do you guys think about potential Broadway bound Blaine?**


	11. Chapter 10

Molly and Alice's first week back to school went pretty well, except for the fact that it was cut short. On Friday when the girls looked out there bedroom, white snow covered the road and the walkways outside and it was still snowing. They were both hopeful for a snowday. When they went downstairs, Kurt was in his pajamas making pancakes on the griddle.

"Dad, do we have a snow day?" Molly asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yup." Kurt replied with a smile. "And, I have the day off too. Isabelle couldn't find anyone to watch Carolina or Alex, so she decided to give everyone a snow day."

"Yay!" Both girl said.

"Can we go to Central Park today and go sledding?" Molly asked.

"Sure, why not." Kurt replied. "Alice, why don't you go and wake up your dad and see if he wants pancakes too." Alice nodded and ran down the hallway to her father's bedroom. He was still deep underneath his covers so Alice jumped on the bed and on top of him.

"Oof." Blaine grunted. "Well, good morning." he laughed. Wait? Why aren't you dressed? You're going to be late!"

"Have you looked outside today?" Alice laughed. "There's no school today. Kurt is making pancakes and then we're all going to Central Park to go sledding."

"Sounds like you guys have got it all planned." Blaine laughed with a yawn. He got up from the bed and followed Alice into the kitchen where Kurt was getting the pancakes off the griddle and placing them on plates for them. "These look great." Blaine said taking a seat at the table, joined shortly but Kurt, Molly and Alice. The meal was quiet because everyone was so focused on eating their pancakes. When they were finished, they went to there rooms and got ready to go out and play in the snow.

When everyone was bundled up, they made their way out the door and walked a few blocks until they reached Central Park. Kids were already there sledding down the large hill. Others were engaged in a snowball fight across the park.

"Dad! Alice and I are going to go sledding." Molly announced as she tugged on Alice's hand.

"Okay," Kurt called. The girls ran up the hill and situated themselves on the sled.

'On the count of three!" Molly said. "1-2-3!' she yelled before giving them a large push with her feet sending them flying down the hill. When they made it to the bottom of the hill, they were laughing so hard they could barely talk. "That was awesome! Dad, you and Blaine should try it." Molly coaxed.

"Oh honey, I don't know." Kurt said. "We may not fit."

'Sure you will." Alice said, chiming in. Kurt looked to Blaine a nervous look on his face.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked.

"I'll do it if you want to." Blaine replied.

"Fine. I'll do it." Kurt said. He took the sled from Molly's hand and then began the walk up the hill with Blaine not far behind him. When he reached the top, Kurt set the sled on the ground and took a seat in the back of the sled, so Blaine sat himself in front of Kurt. "Oh God, I didn't realize this hill was this high…" he muttered nervously.

"We'll be fine." Blaine told him, a smile on his face. "Here we go!" he said next before sending them down the hill. They went so fast that when they got to the bottom of the hill, the sled tipped and sent Kurt and Blaine flying and landing on one another.

"Oww, are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"I'm okay." Kurt said. "The fall wasn't to bad."

"That's because I broke it for you." Blaine moaned, with a laugh. Kurt realizing that he was on top of Blaine tried to move, but his hand slipped and sent him back down onto Blaine's stomach. They both began to laugh again. As they lay there, Kurt felt a snowball hit his back.

"Break it up!" Molly yelled from not to far away, before throwing another snowball.

"Oh, it's on." Blaine said. He and Kurt got up and then the battle begun. The girls teamed up against them for one of the most intense snowball fights ever. When it was over, they were all very wet and cold. It was the perfect time to head home for some hot chocolate. So, after changing into dry clothes, the four of them sat by the lit fireplace and warmed up.

"Today was so much fun!" Molly said, a smile on her face.

"Yeah it was awesome." Alice added.

"I'm glad you girls had fun." Kurt said before glancing at the clock. It was already ten o'clock. Their day had gone by quickly. "Well, it's time to head to bed. You two must be tired." The girls nodded and went down the hallway to their room and Kurt and Blaine did the same...in their own rooms of course.

That night, Kurt lay in bed awake. He couldn't sleep, even though he was pretty tired. Kurt blamed it on the hot chocolate. As he lay there, he heard strange noises. So, he got up and went in the hallway. It sounded as though someone was crying. Kurt followed the sounds down the hallway and found himself in front of Blaine's room. When Kurt opened the door, he could see Blaine was in the middle of a nightmare. His body rolled back and forth and he was muttered.

"Eli...no...stop… please...stop." he muttered. Kurt couldn't bare to see Blaine go through that, especially because he was pretty sure what Blaine was dreaming about, so he went into his room and sat on the edge of Blaine's bed.

"Blaine wake up. It's just a dream." Kurt assured him trying to wake him up. After a few times, Blaine's eyes flew open and he looked around confused.

"Eli? Where's Alice?" he panicked while frantically looking around, barely able to catch his breathe.

"She's fine." Kurt told him. "It was just a dream. You're both fine." he added. Blaine tried to calm himself down. He leaned into Kurt's chest and Kurt held him. Kurt knew this was pushing boundaries, but he didn't leave. He just laid down on the bed with Blaine in his arms and held him until he fell asleep. It was only then Kurt felt like he could go to sleep. Maybe it wasn't the hot chocolate keeping him up. Maybe it was something entirely different.

**Writing this was pretty weird...considering it was pretty hot and I went to the beach today lol. So, what do you guys think of the Klaine interaction? Is it going in the right direction?**


	12. Chapter 11

Alice sunk down in her chair at school and held a hand to her stomach. She really didn't feel good today. She should have told Kurt or her dad that she was feeling sick, but she didn't. Alice didn't want to miss anymore school. She had already transferred halfway through the year and had missed enough. So, she was determined to stick it out for the day. It was probably just a twenty-four hour bug anyway.

"Hey," Molly said tapping Alice lightly. "Are you okay? You don't look good."

"I'm fine." Alice replied. "My stomach just hurts a little but."

"You should go see the nurse." Molly told her. "You look really pale."

"I'll be fine." Alice told her, a fake smile on her face. But, Alice wasn't sure if she was. Every moment that went by made her stomach hurt even more. It was beginning to become unbearable. Then, the nausea came. Alice was pretty sure that if she didn't get to a bathroom soon, that she'd be throwing up on the floor.

"Miss Clark…" She said her hand in the air. "Can I-"

"Miss Anderson, wait until you're called on." Miss Clark scolded.

"But Miss Clark…" she started. But it was too late. Alice clapped a hand over her mouth and leaned over the side of the desk and threw up onto the floor. Instantly, Miss Clark was over at her side. She grabbed a trashcan and held it under Alice's mouth.

"Okay, I want everyone to go out into the hall." Miss Clark said. "And, one of you go and find the janitor." Upon Miss Clark's word, kids left the classroom; everyone except for Molly. She stayed behind and rubbed her hand up and down Alice's back.

"Miss Hummel, why don't you take Alice down to the nurses office." Miss Clark told her. Molly nodded and helped Alice maneuver her way through the vomit on the floor.

"See, I told you that you should have gone to the nurse." Molly said.

"Okay, you were right." Alice admitted as they walked into the nurse's office. The nurse was on the phone, but when she hung up, she looked at both girls.

"What's wrong girls?" she asked.

"My stomach hurts really bad and I...I threw up." Alice told her.

"Okay, sweetie." the nurse said. "Come over here and I'll take your temperature." Alice walked over and the nurse put the thermometer in her mouth. After a few moment, it beeped. "Ooh, 102.5" the nurse said. "You can go lie down and we'll call your dad." the nurse said. She pulled Alice's file and then dialed Blaine's number, but no one answered. "Do you have anyone else I can call?" the nurse asked.

"You can call my dad." Molly interjected. "He should be on her list." The nurse nodded and then called Kurt. He picked up and she explained everything. "Okay, Molly you're dad is coming to pick you both up. Why don't you go and grab both of your bags." Molly nodded and then went back down the hall.

About ten minutes later, Kurt arrived and went to the nurses office. "Oh Alice," He cooed looking at the sick girl. "Let's get you home." Kurt helped Alice up and then the three of them went to the car and drove home. Luckily Alice made it all the way home before she had to throw up again. As soon as Kurt parked the car she ran inside into the bathroom and threw herself over the toilet. Kurt was close behind her and grabbed her hair as she threw up.

"Are you finished?" Kurt asked when it looked like Alice had finished. She nodded her head. "Do you want to go and lay down?" he asked next, but Alice shook her head. So, Kurt grabbed some blankets and made her a makeshift bed in the bathroom. "Call me if you need anything, okay." Kurt told her. Alice settled under the covers and then nodded her head.

Kurt left the bathroom and went into the living room where Molly was working on her homework. "Is Alice okay?" she asked.

"It's probably just a bug." Kurt said. As he sat down, he wondered why Blaine wasn't home. As if on cue, Blaine came through the door with a bag full of groceries.

"What are you guys doing home?" Blaine asked.

"Alice got sick at school today." Kurt told him. "She's laying in the bathroom. They said they called you first. Why didn't you pick up?"

"I-umm-couldn't pay my phone bill." Blaine murmured quietly. "I should go check on Alice." he added, quickly walking away. Kurt sighed. He knew Blaine was struggling, but he hadn't known it was that bad. He really needed to get that part on Broadway.

Time passed by slowly that night. Kurt and Blaine took turns checking on Alice. She threw up at least five more times.

"How's she doing?" Blaine asked. Kurt was kneeling beside her with a thermometer in his hand. Alice was barely conscious.

"Her fever's up to 104." Kurt said. "I think we need to go to the hospital Blaine." Blaine looked at his little girl. She was shaking and had no color in her face. Kurt was right. They definitely needed to the hospital. So, Blaine picked up Alice and wrapped her in a blanket. Then, the four of them went to the car and they drove to the hospital. Luckily, the ER wasn't too full and they took Alice in pretty early. She got an MRI and that pretty much confirmed the diagnosis.

"Looks like Alice has got an appendicitis." The doctor said. "She'll need surgery pretty soon."  
"O-okay." Blaine stuttered. "Go and do it. Make sure that she's okay." he said. The doctor nodded and then left to go and prep Alice. Blaine leaned back against the wall and slid to the floor. Kurt was quick to go to his side.

"She's going to be okay." Kurt assured him. "People have appendectomies all the time."

"Yeah, I know." Blaine said. "But...I don't know how I'm going to pay for this. Kurt I can barely pay for groceries let alone medical bills."

"I'll handle it okay." Kurt said.

"Kurt, you can't keep buying things for me." Blaine snapped.

"It's not for you. It's for Alice." Kurt said. "Right now, you're scared. Don't focus on money. Just think about Alice." Blaine nodded. Maybe, Kurt was right. He leaned his head onto Blaine's shoulder and they sat there for a few hours before the doctor came out.

"Alice pulled through just fine." he said. "She awake and asking for you." he added. Blaine nodded and followed him back to Alice's room. Kurt went behind him and watched as Blaine sat by Alice's bed and held her hand. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Blaine. Bad things just kept happening to him. He really needed a break. Kurt hoped that one would come along soon enough.

**I'm so mean. Blaine really does need a break... **


	13. Chapter 12

A few weeks after Alice's surgery, she was back on her feet. She had a few tiny scars from the procedure, but other than that she was doing a lot better. In fact, she was doing so well that she was going on a trip with Molly. Carolina, Isabelle's daughter, was turning 12 and wanted to take a few friends on a trip to the Hamptons where Isabelle had a house. Kurt had immediately said yes. He trusted Isabelle with his life, so he knew Molly would be safe. Blaine however was a little hesitant.

"Alice...hon, I don't know." he started. "That sounds pretty expensive."

"No, Miss Isabelle said that she's paying for everything." Alice replied. "Please daddy, there's only a few of us. It's just me, Molly, Carolina and one other friend." Blaine sighed. Alice had never been away from him for more than a night. But, seeing her smiling face, he couldn't turn her down. "Oh thank you dad!" she said giving him a tightly hug. So, the plans were set. The girls got packed and were ready to go. There was only one problem.

It was the morning of the trip when Isabelle called Kurt. "Kurt, I don't know what I'm going to do. My nanny called and said that she came down with this really bad flu. I don't have anyone to watch Alex." Kurt sighed. He knew that if this trip got canceled Molly and Alice would be devastated.

"Well, I can watch him." Kurt said.

"Really?" Isabelle asked, surprised.

"Sure, he's a sweet boy. We'll be fine." Kurt said. He had only met Isabelle's 1 year old son once or twice, but he'd raised a daughter. It couldn't be that hard to watch a baby for a few days.

"Thank you so much Kurt." Isabelle said. "I'll be by in a couple hours to pick up the girls and drop off Alex." After that, Kurt hung up the phone and woke up both of the girls to make sure that they were dressed and had packed everything they would need. Around ten, Isabelle showed up. She had Alex in her arms and his bag on her shoulder.

"Hi Alex." Kurt cooed at the baby.

"Kurt, I can't thank you enough." Isabelle said. "Carolina would have been devastated if this trip got cancelled."

"So would Molly and Alice." Kurt replied. "Just think of it like we're switching kids for a couple days."

"Well, we should get going." Isabelle said. "The traffic is supposed to be pretty bad."

"Okay, well, Molly honey, come give me a hug." Kurt said. Molly walked over and gave Kurt a hug and Alice did the same with Blaine before the two girls piled out of the house. It was then that Isabelle handed Alex over. The little boy squirmed and started to whine once out of his mother's arms.

"He'll calm down after I leave. I promise." Isabelle assured him. "Bye baby, mommy loves you." After that she was gone and Kurt was stuck with a fussy baby in his arms. He bounced Alex up and down in his arms, but nothing he did would calm the little boy.

"Want me to give it a try?" Blaine asked.

"Give it a shot." Kurt said handing the baby over to Blaine.

"Hey buddy." he cooed. "What's all this crying about, huh?" he asked. Blaine put the baby on his shoulder and began just walking around the house. After a while, Alex stopped crying and ended up falling asleep on his shoulder.

"How did you do that?" Kurt asked in a whisper.

"Alice would never calm down unless I walked with her." Blaine said. "I walked around our neighborhood for hours with that baby. It's been a while since I held one this tiny. I kind of miss it."

"Yeah me too." Kurt said. "I used to just sit in Molly's nursery for hours and just watch her sleep." As he said this, Blaine leaned back against the couch and held the baby in his arms. "We shouldn't let him sleep for too long. He's probably getting hungry."

"Yeah, you're right." Blaine said. "Why don't you get his food ready and I'll feel him." he suggested. Kurt nodded and then went into the kitchen. He grabbed on of the baby food jars that isabelle had brought and grabbed a spoon. Then, he mixed a bottle together for him.

"Okay, everything's all ready." Kurt said. Blaine nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, buddy. Let's get a bib on you." Blaine said. They didn't have a highchair, so Blaine sat the baby on his lap. Then he began feeding the mush to Alex. He seemed to like it, which was good. Molly never like this stuff and Kurt had had it spit up on him more than a few times. When Alex was finished eating, Blaine wiped his mouth and grabbed the bottle from the counter, before moving to the couch. Once the nipple of the bottle was in his mouth, Alex started sucking it down.

"Take it easy, buddy." Blaine laughed. "It's not going anywhere." Kurt watched at Blaine fed Alex and couldn't help, but think that this was how it could have been, just the two of them together. He loved Molly and Kurt was sure that Blaine loved Alice, but being a single parent was hard. Some of those late nights, it would have been nice to have another person to rely on, to make things just a little bit easier, and to have someone to share those special first moments with. Kurt left the two of them alone. He knew it would take Alex a little while to finish the bottle. So, he went to his room and worked on some stuff for work. When he was finished, Kurt got ready for bed and then went back in the living room.

He smiled at the sight he saw. Blaine was sleeping, stretched across the couch, Alex was sleeping as well, his blue pacifier hanging halfway out of his mouth. Kurt grabbed a blanket and laid it over the two of them. The next few days were going to be a lot of fun. It would be like an experiment, give both of them a taste of what they could have had.

**Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the story! I have a question for you. I'm thinking about writing a klaine Au based on the movie ""Heaven is for Real." This however would meant that religion would be a part of their lives, which I know isn't headcanon. How many of you honestly would be interested in reading this? Send me a pm or a review if you have any questions. I'd be happy to answer them. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 13

The next day, Blaine woke up on the couch with Alex on his chest. The baby was still sleeping, so he tried not move and disturb him. As he lay there, he saw Kurt come down the stairs. "Oh hey, you're awake." Kurt said sleepily. With a yawn, Blaine nodded. "I didn't want to move you two, you looked too cute." he admitted. "Did he wake you up at all?"

"No actually." Blaine said. "He slept all night. Isabelle is lucky. She has a good baby."

"Should we try to get some food into this little guy?" Kurt asked.

"Sure." Blaine said. "If you mix up the bottle, I'll feed it to him." Kurt nodded and made his way into the kitchen. He pulled out the can of formula and a fresh bottle and started to mix it together when he heard his cell phone ring.

"Hello?" Kurt answered. "Okay, calm down. I'll-I'll be there." he said before hanging up his phone. Kurt sighed and went into the living room. "So, I just got some emergency call from work. They need me to come in and handle some things."

"That's okay." Blaine replied. "Go ahead."

"But, I feel bad leaving you alone with the baby." Kurt said. "You didn't volunteer to watch him."

"No Kurt, it's really okay." Blaine said. "We'll just stay here and chill. Right buddy?" he said gesturing to the baby in his arms who had just woken up. Alex stared sleepily at Kurt in front of him. He looked much more content in Blaine's arms than he did in his so finally Kurt agreed.

"I'll try to make it quick, okay." Kurt said as he grabbed his bag.

"It's fine Kurt." Blaine said. "We'll be fine." After Kurt left, Blaine and Alex just hung out in the house. He fed and changed Alex and even played on the floor with him for a little bit. Blaine thought back to the time when Alice was a little girl. It had been a lot like this. Eli would go out almost every night and Blaine would be home alone. But, honestly, that was how he liked it. He didn't have to worry about making Eli mad. He could just focus on the love of his life, his little girl. Alice had been a really good baby. She'd sleep in his arms for hours on end. Some nights, Blaine wouldn't even put her in her crib. He'd just sit awake all night and watch his beautiful little girl sleep.

As time went on and on, Blaine began to wonder just how big this emergency at work truly was. He hoped that it wasn't too bad. Kurt had been gone for hours. But, who was he to say anything about how late Kurt stayed out. Around eight, Blaine got a call on the house phone. It was Kurt.

"Hey Blaine, how's it going with Alex?" Kurt asked.

"It's good. He had a bottle, played with some toys and now he's sleeping." Blaine said. "How did that emergency go?"

"It's handled now. I actually wanted to ask you, a few friends are going out for a drink. Do you mind if I go?" Kurt asked.

"I don't care." Blaine said. What else could he really say? Kurt didn't owe anything to him. If anything, Blaine owed Kurt. He had taken them in and given them food and clothing. He should watch Alex and let Kurt have fun, in his mind. He owed everything to Kurt. "Go and have fun." he assured Kurt.

"You're really sure?" Kurt asked.

"I'm positive." Blaine replied. "Go with your friends."

"Okay, I won't be home very late." Kurt said before hanging up. Blaine sighed and slumped back on the couch. Alex was sleeping so he didn't have very much to do. So he flipped through the channels on the TV until he drifted off to sleep. It was around midnight when Blaine was woken up by Kurt drunkenly trying to open the door. He was laughing loudly. Kurt always got giggly when he was drunk.

"Hey, Blaine!" he said loudly. Blaine got up quickly and went to his side, afraid Kurt might fall over.

"Shh, you'll wake up Alex." Blaine scolded.

"Whoops!" Kurt giggled almost falling over. Blaine caught him with both hands and held him up.

"Let's get you to bed. You're going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning." Blaine said. He maneuvered Kurt's body into his bedroom and helped Kurt onto the bed. It had been hard work. Kurt was skinny, but when he was drunk, he sure felt heavy. "Do you think you can get yourself into some pajamas?" Kurt just giggled in response, so Blaine took that as a no. He helped Kurt get under the covers in his clothes. Just as he was about to pull the covers up, Kurt grabbed onto the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him down onto the bed. "Kurt come on, let go." Blaine said.

"Just stay with me." Kurt said. "I won't do anything...Just stay with me...please." Blaine wasn't sure what to do. As Kurt clutched onto his shirt, he thought about it. He shouldn't do this. It wasn't appropriate, but Blaine couldn't help himself. He still loved Kurt...he always had. So, he climbed in bed with him and held Kurt in his arms. "Thank you." Kurt said with a smile as he nestled his body into Blaine's arms.

"You're welcome." Blaine said. He honestly hadn't felt this close to someone in so long. So even if this was inappropriate and they would both probably regret this in the morning, Blaine was going to live this moment up.

**Hey guys! So, some of you have answered my question about wanting to read my new story. I know that Kurt's strong belief that god isn't real is going to pose a problem, but I'm willing to work through it. I have a headcanon for how I want this to work out because I know if I write canon, it'll never work. With that said, a lot of the new directions will be a part of the new story, but will have different backstories. For example, Quinn, who will be a surrogate for Kurt and Blaine will be a childhood friend of Blaine's. So this is going to be an AU. I will try to write as canon as possible, but it will be an AU. Today is my birthday, but if I have time, I will try to put up a prologue just so you guys can get an understanding of what I mean. Thanks :) Only about eight more chapters in this story!**

**Oh and when my mom asked me what I wanted for my birthday, I couldn't really tell her. I asked if she could get followers and reviews, but she said she couldn't lol! **


	15. Chapter 14

The next morning when Blaine woke up, Kurt wasn't in his arms. Instead, he heard Kurt in the bathroom heaving into the toilet. Blaine got up from the bed and went to the kitchen and pulled out two motrin and a glass of water before going into the bathroom. He felt sorry for Kurt when he saw him. "You know, this reminds me of the morning after Rachel's party." Blaine laughed. He sat down behind Kurt and began rubbing his back. Kurt didn't answer, seeing as he was trying really hard not to vomit again. "I thought I was going to die when your dad came into your room and saw me in your bed."

"He was really confused." Kurt mumbled quietly. "We had a very uncomfortable talk that night."

'Yeah, I bet he was pissed too." Blaine replied. "My dad would have been." Kurt was about to say something when he doubled over the toilet and threw up again. "Ooh get it all out." he comforted. "Do you think you're done?" Kurt nodded. "Here." he added handing over the two motrin and the glass of water. Kurt took them from Blaine's hands and swallowed the pills.

"I think I want to go and lay down now." Kurt said. Blaine nodded and helped him up and over to the bed. Once there, he pulled the covers over Kurt's body.

"Do you need anything else?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head. Soon after, Alex started crying from the living room.

"My god, it's like knives in my skull." Kurt moaned pulling the covers over his head. Blaine went into the living room and picked up the crying baby. Blaine began to bounce him up and down, but he still kept crying. Blaine figured he might be hungry, so he made him a bottle. Alex just pushed it away. So, Blaine checked his diaper. It was clean. He couldn't figure out what was wrong. Blaine tried everything, but nothing worked.

"Still no luck?" Kurt asked coming out of the bedroom.

"No, I don't know why he's so cranky." Blaine said. "You should go lay down."

"The motrin kicked in." Kurt replied. "I feel better. Do you think he's tired?"

"I don't know." Blaine admitted. "I've tried everything else."

"Maybe we should sing to him." Kurt suggested. "It used to work when Molly was little." Blaine was surprised. He hadn't sang in so many years.

"Umm...sure." Blaine said. "It's worth a try." Kurt took a deep breathe and began to sing.

_Never knew, I could feel like this,_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart can you hear it sing_

_Tellin' me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you, until the end of time_

_Come what may, Come what may_

_I will love you, until my dying day_

Blaine smiled as he listened to Kurt sing. Kurt's voice still had a way of capturing his mind. So, Blaine decided to join him.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather,_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you, I love you_

_Til the end of time, Until the end of time_

_Come what may, Come what may_

_I will love you, until my dying day_

_Oh come what may, come what may_

_I will love you , I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may, Come what may_

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day_

By the end of the song, Alex's eyes had shut and he was sleeping peacefully. Blaine laid him down on the comforter and put pillows around him incase he rolled. Then, Blaine and Kurt left the room quietly. "It worked." Blaine said.

"It always does." Kurt replied flopping down on the couch. Blaine, not knowing what to do, did the same.

"So, you want to watch a movie or something?" Blaine asked. "The girls will be home soon and once they are, we'll never get the TV."

"Sure," Kurt said. "I'm feeling Disney. You?" Blaine looked over at their movie collection.

"Enchanted?" he asked. Kurt nodded. So, Blaine went and grabbed the DVD and popped it into the DVD player. The movie started and Kurt and Blaine sat together on the couch. As the movie continued, Blaine watched Kurt's smile get brighter. This was obviously one of his favorite movies.

"Oh, I love this song." Kurt said, as he watched Giselle and Robert dance at the ball. At this moment, Blaine was feeling spontaneous, so he held out his hand to KUrt.

"Dance with me then." Blaine said.

"Blaine…" Kurt laughed.

"You like this song. Dance with me." Blaine repeated. Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand. Blaine held him close as they danced around the living room. The moment just felt so romantic. As the song ended, their faces got closer and closer. Blaine almost thought that they were going to kiss, but a honk outside the house got both of their attention and Kurt broke away.

"That's the girls." he muttered breaking away from Kurt's side. "We should go meet them and get the baby."

"Yeah, your right." Blaine said. "I'll go get Alex." As, Blaine walked down the hallway, he couldn't help but wish that he and Kurt had actually kissed. It had just felt so right. But, as he heard the girls talking happily in the living room, he realized that maybe it was for the best. He didn't want to get Molly and Alice's hopes up. Especially on something that would probably never happen.

**Hey! I think that I am definitely going to write the fic based on "Heaven is for Real". It is definitely going to be an AU though. I hope you'll all still read it though. **


	16. Note

For anyone who wants to read it, the prologue to my new Klaine Au story, "Heaven is For Real." is posted!

Go read and review! Thanks!


	17. Chapter 15

Blaine stood nervously in the living room as time continued to tick by. Today was his audition for Link in Hairspray. Back in high school, Blaine had claimed that he never got nervous, but right now that was proving to be untrue. Blaine honestly felt like he was going to vomit any minute now.

"Daddy?" Was enough to pull Blaine out of his mind.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't you need to be going to your audition?" Alice asked. Blaine looked over at the clock and nodded.

"Y-yeah." Blaine stammered. "I-I do need to go." he added making his way over to the door.

"Hold on!" Molly called. "Alice and I are going with you." Blaine stopped and smiled.

"Girls, you don't have to do that. It's probably going to be a while. I'm not the only one auditioning." Blaine explained.

"We know." Alice replied. "It's okay. We want to be there for you. Now before you argue with me, we've already decided. So, let's just go." Alice and Molly moved towards the door. With their hands on their hips, they looked at Blaine.

"Well, we better be going then." He replied, walking over to where the girls stood. They left the house and took a subway to where the theater was. "This is it." Blaine said breathlessly.

"You're going to be awesome, dad." Alice reassured him.

"Yeah Blaine, you've got this." Molly added. Blaine nodded, but he sure hoped that they were right. They went into the theater and took a seat with the other people waiting to audition. There were only about a handful of people...at the moment anyway.

"Okay, we'll be going in alphabetical order." the director said. "Which means that first up is...Blaine Anderson." Blaine took a deep breath. Why did he have to have a last name starting with an A? He walked up on stage, nervously rubbing his hands together.

"Okay...so I'm Blaine Anderson and I'll be auditioning for the part of Link. I've chosen to sing "Always Starting Over" from the musical If/Then." Blaine said.

"Alright Mr Anderson, you may begin." the director said. The music began and Blaine took a deep breathe before he began to sing.

_In my life I never thought I'd get a second chance_

_I thought I was done – then I met you_

_And though I never dreamed I could learn how to love again_

_I placed my bet_

_And you came through_

_I somehow still lost_

_I somehow always do_

_This time feels new_

_Thank you for finding me_

_And thank you for the care_

_And fuck you for making me think that this life might be fair_

_You promised to love me,_

_a promise you kept_

_And I won't be sorry that you said to leap and I leaped_

_I won't regret_

_What I did then_

_Though it hurts more than I could imagine back when_

_All the same, even so_

_I would love you all over again_

_Am I always_

_Starting over?_

_In a brand new story_

_Am I always_

_Back at one_

_After all I've done?_

'_Cause I've burned all of my bridges_

_And learned every last lesson too_

_So how can I start new?_

_I'll love our children,_

_both fiercely and well_

_When they ask about you,_

_oh lordy, the stories I'll tell_

_And I won't regret the lives I didn't lead_

_I knew you, I loved you,_

_and let that be all that I need_

_Say that it's fate_

_Say it's foretold_

_I'm through with fighting it_

_I'm much too old_

_What the gods have to give_

_I'll take, and I'll live, and be bold_

_If we're always_

_Starting over_

_Every brand-new morning_

_Then we're always_

_Starting out_

_With the end in doubt_

_We can leave life for tomorrow_

_Or grieve all that we thought we'd do_

_Or make each moment new_

_All that has happened is happening now_

_All that might happen is here, somehow_

_All of the choices that made me, me_

_All of the accidents yet to be_

_All that's ahead_

_And all that's behind_

_It's all in the moment_

_I make up my mind_

_And open my heart_

_And start_

_And start_

'_Cause we're always_

_Starting over_

_Every life we're living_

_And we're always_

_Just awake_

_Every step we take_

_And my love, our life is over_

_But love, I'll make you one last vow_

_To start over_

_And over_

_And over somehow_

_My new life starts right now!_

As Blaine belted out the last note, he heard applause from the theater and saw Molly and Alice giving him a standing ovation. The director started to speak and Blaine gave the girls a look to tell them to be quiet. "That was a very good performance Mr. Anderson. We'll be in touch." he said. Blaine nodded and went down to the seats below. Instantly Alice jumped into her father's arms.

"You were amazing!" She exclaimed. "I've never heard you sing like that daddy!"

"Thanks Wonderland." Blaine replied. "So, I guess we should head home now."

"Well, Molly and I have want to make one more stop." Alice began.

"Oh really?" Blaine asked. "Where?"

"Out to lunch to celebrate you." Molly interjected. "Our treat."

"Girls, I couldn't ask you to do that." Blaine replied, his cheeks blushing.

"Good thing you're not asking." Molly replied. "Now come on." She and Alice each took one of Blaine's hands and led him out of the theater and to the diner next door that they had been to a few times before. They all ordered lunch and then sat quietly as they enjoyed it. . "Dad, I have a question for you." Alice told him, eyeing Molly out of the corner of her eye.

"I knew you two had ulterior motives for this lunch." Blaine laughed. "What is it?"

"Well...umm."Alice stuttered. "We were wondering if you still like ...or have feelings for Kurt?" Blaine was taken off guard.

"I-uhh- Kurt and I are just friends." Blaine replied.

"That's not what we asked." Molly said butting in. "I'm pretty sure my dad still likes you."

"H-how do you know that?" Blaine asked.

"He still has a bunch of stuff from when the two of you were dating, plus he's never dated like in my whole lifetime." Molly explained.

"You don't have to tell us, but we're just saying, if you want to get back with Kurt, we have a plan." Alice said. Blaine cheek's were a deep shade of pink at this point.

"That's very nice girls." Blaine replied. "But- I think I'm fine." But, it didn't seem very convincing.

"If you're sure." Alice replied with a sigh. "But if you ever reconsider...you know where we are." Blaine laughed nervously. He hadn't known that the girls had been planning anything. Honestly, the more Blaine thought about it, the more he wanted to say yes. He still loved Kurt, but how was he to know for sure that Kurt loved him back.

Later that night, BLaine ordered two pizzas for the four of them for dinner. It was his night to get dinner and he was honestly to nervous to focus on anything but the phone ringing and saying whether or not he got the part.

"Hey guys," Kurt said coming in through the door from work. "Mmmm it smells good in here."

"Blaine got pizza." Molly told him.

"Nice." Kurt replied. "I've been wanting some pizza. Did you hear from the theater yet?" Blaine shook his head and then looked back down at the house phone. "Don't worry. They'll call."

After that they sat down at the table and ate pizza making polite conversation. Suddenly the phone began to ring. Blaine hopped up and ran over to where he had left it on the couch.

"Hello?" Blaine said into the phone.

"Yes, is this Blaine Anderson?" the person asked.

"Yes this is he." Blaine replied.

"Blaine, this is Mr. Brooks, the director for Hairspray. I just wanted to inform you that we've selected you to play the part of Link." he said. Blaine wanted to cry. He couldn't believe it.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Blaine said before hanging up the phone. He looked over to Kurt with a huge smile on his face. "I got the part!" he exclaimed. Instantly, three people were at his side pulling him into a hug. Blaine could barely focus he was excited. After all these years, he never thought it luck would change, but maybe...just maybe, it might.

That night, Blaine was over the moon about the news. He wasn't thinking and he didn't even knock before going into the bathroom. But, once inside, he saw something that stopped him. Molly was standing in front of the mirror. Her shirt was pulled up revealing a long cut on her hip. She looked scared...like she'd finally been found out.

"This isn't what it looks like." Molly stammered. Blaine didn't reply. He walked in quietly and leaned against the counter.

"Molly did-did you do that to yourself?" he asked.

"No. I fell." She said quickly.

"Molly, my daughter might not be very good with keeping secrets, but I can tell you are." He began. "But, sometimes secrets just aren't worth keeping. I won't tell anyone, but...what you're doing isn't okay."

"I didn't cut myself." Molly said. "I'm not that stupid."

"Then what happened?" Blaine asked.

"These girls pick on me at school… push me around and stuff." Molly said. "This was from a locker."

"So bullies are your problem." Blaine said. "I get that. I was bullied a lot too before I met your dad in high school. It was because I was gay. I went to a dance with another boy and three guys beat us up. I left that school and never looked back...but sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like if I stood up them."

"Why didn't you?" Molly asked.

"Because I- I was scared." Blaine said. "Your dad gave me a lot of courage. He'll tell you I gave it to him but that's not really true. Courage runs in your blood. You just have to find it. Whether that means having the courage to stand up to the bullies...or just to tell your dad is up to you."

"What if I'm too scared?" Molly asked. "...or too weak?"

"Anyone with the last name Hummel is not weak." Blaine told her. "That's something your grandpa taught me. So, don't worry, if you don't find your courage...your courage will find you and things will get better." he replied with a smile. "Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight Blaine." Molly said. After Blaine left, Molly thought about what he had said. Maybe he was right.


	18. Chapter 16

Valentines Day had always been a holiday that Blaine loved to celebrate. Other than the time where he sang Jeremiah at the gap, all of his Valentines day's with Kurt had been wonderful. Sadly, when he was with Eli, the holiday wasn't a big affair. Eli was never home and he never remembered anyway. But, this Valentine's day felt different. Blaine just felt a lot happier.

"Daddy, I have something to tell you." Alice said excitedly. Blaine smiled.

"And what is that?" Blaine asked.

"There's a Valentine's Day school dance and Molly and I want to go." She said. "We already have those dresses from Christmas, so we wouldn't have to buy anything." Kurt who was in the kitchen heard Alice talking and wandered in to listen.

"You never want to go to any of the dances, Mol." Kurt said.

"That's because I never had anyone to go with." Molly replied. "Now I'll have Alice to hang out with."

"Well, if you want to go than I guess that's okay." Kurt replied.

"Can I go daddy please?" Alice asked again. Blaine hesitated. He wanted to make Alice happy, but just the thought of a dance was making him nervous. This was basically a Sadie Hawkins dance all over again. Seeing Blaine's nervous look, Kurt took over.

"Girls, can you give us a minute?" Kurt asked. They nodded and went down the hallway to their room. Kurt got up and took a seat in front of Blaine. "Spill. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Blaine mumbled.

"I know you and something is wrong." Kurt said. "Is it Sadie Hawkins?" Instantly, Blaine was caught off guard. He didn't even think that Kurt remembered about that.

"I-I just don't want them to get hurt or something." Blaine said. "It's just making me nervous."

"Nothing is going to happen." Kurt promised. "This is not like your old school. It's way more secure and they're just two girls. There's no reason for anyone to mess with them." Blaine nodded, but he knew that wasn't true. There were always reasons to be bullied, even if they weren't real reasons. He knew Molly was getting bullied and that made him worry even more. But, he knew the girls really wanted to go, so Blaine eventually agreed.

'I guess it's okay if they go." Blaine finally said. From down the hall, the girls came running, obviously listening to what Kurt and Blaine had been talking about.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you!" They chanted giving Blaine a hug. Blaine hugged both girls back and smiled. He just hoped nothing bad would come out of this.

When the weekend came, Isabelle came over with Carolina and Alex. She had agreed to do the girls hair and make-up. "Hi girls!" She said cheerfully.

"Hi Aunt Isabelle." Molly said. "Thank you so much for doing our hair and make-up."

'You're welcome honey." Isabelle said. Then, Kurt and Blaine came into the living room and Alex immediately began smiling his drooly little smile. Isabelle laughed. "Looks like someone made a friend." she said as she handed the squirmy baby over to Blaine.

"Hey buddy." Blaine cooed as he bounced the baby up and down.

"Okay, well, Let's go get started." Isabelle said. Molly and Alice led her up the stairs with Carolina following behind her to start the girls hair and make-up. Kurt and Blaine were left downstairs with Alex to keep them content.

About two hours later, Isabelle came down the stairs. "My masterpieces are finished." She said with a smile. Then, Molly and Alice walked down the stairs. Molly was dressed in her purple dress and her hair was curled and lay nicely at her shoulders. Alice looked beautiful in her light green dress and her curly black hair were pulled back in a nice style.

"You girls look gorgeous." Kurt said. "Get together. I definitely need some pictures." So, Molly and Alice got together and Kurt snapped a few dozen photos with his phone...and his camera.

"Daddy, if you don't hurry, we're going to miss the dance." Molly said.

"Okay, okay." Kurt said. "Let's head out." He went to the kitchen and went to grab his keys, but Isabelle stopped him.

"I'll take them." Isabelle told him.

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that. You already did their hair and make-up." Kurt said. "Blaine and I haven't done anything." Isabelle smirked.

"Well, lately I've noticed that you've been way happier than you normally are." Isabelle said. "I can only assume that's because of Blaine."

"No-no of course not."Kurt stuttered.

"Well, either way, I'm giving you and Blaine the night off." Isabelle said. "No arguing with me." she said before walking off and calling the girls away. Kurt sighed. When that woman wanted to do something there was no stopping her. So, he and Blaine waved as they left. And, that was that, they were gone and Blaine and Kurt were all alone.

"They'll be fine." Kurt assured Blaine, who still looked very nervous. He nodded, but Kurt knew that he was still worried.

At the dance, Isabelle had just dropped Molly and Alice. They went inside and instantly the whole scene was bit overwhelming. The school gym was packed with kids dancing. "Whoa, it's crowded." Alice said loudly to Molly.

"Yeah, it is." Molly replied, looking around. She was nervous. She knew that Mackenzie and the Ashley's were here and was afraid that they would try something.

"Do you want to go and dance?" Alice asked. Molly looked around before nodding her head. She followed Alice to the dance floor and they happily bobbed along to the song. It was really fun for both of them. That was until they heard a very familiar voice.

"Wow, you losers can't dance either." Mackenzie laughed. Molly turned around and looked at her bully.

"Mackenzie, just leave us alone." Molly said.

"Why should I?" She said loudly. Molly began to shrink away, but then she remembered what Blaine had said to her. She needed to find her courage.

"Because Mackenzie, we weren't doing anything to you." Molly said. "If fact, I never even did anything to deserve you-you…bullying me. You're a bully. You find joy picking on people who are afraid to fight back and that doesn't make you strong. That makes you weak. Well, you know what, I'm done being afraid of you." What happened next happened in slow motion. Mackenzie practically growled before lunging towards Molly and pushing her. Molly who was caught off guard fell back onto the ground and Alice stepped between them. Then, Mackenzie pushed Alice. They continued to push each other until finally Alice lost it and pulled her fist back and plunged it into Mackenzie's nose. She clutched her nose and blood ran down her face.

"You bitch!" Mackenzie screamed. Alice was about to yell back when a teacher came over and broke up the fight.

"What on earth happened?" the teacher demanded.

"She hit me!" Mackenzie said.

"She pushed Molly first!" Alice said in defense. In the end, the teacher made all three girls leave. They had to sit out in the hallway until their parents pick them up. Kurt and Blaine arrived soon after.

"What happened?" Kurt demanded. Alice and Molly looked at each other and looked down at the ground. "Well, who's going to tell me?" Kurt repeated.

"I stood up to Mackenzie." Molly said to Blaine. "Then she pushed me...and Alice punched her."

"Wait, wait, wait, who's Mackenzie?" Kurt asked. Blaine gave Molly a look and Molly nodded her head.

"Mackenzie is a girl who's been bullying me. She and these two other girls would push me into lockers and take my stuff." Molly admitted.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked.

"I-I don't know. I was scared." Molly said. "But, I stood up to her and I don't think she'll be bothering me anymore...because Alice broke her nose." she said with a laugh. Kurt sighed and pulled his daughter into a hug. While he didn't think fighting was okay, he was glad that Molly stood up to this girl and that she was okay.

"Okay, let's just go home," Kurt said before the four of them went to the car and drove home. Once, they were home, Blaine pulled Alice aside.

"Alice, you know I don't condone fighting." Blaine said.

"I know dad. I just got so mad." Alice said. "She was pushing me and I-I just punched her." Alice said.

"I understand that, but I have taught you that violence is not the answer." Blaine said.

"I couldn't let her hurt Molly." Alice said. "Kurt and Molly are like our family. If they get hurt, I feel hurt too." Blaine sighed and hugged his daughter. Fighting wasn't okay, but at least she had good intentions. Alice was right. They were quickly becoming a family and Blaine personally was okay with that.

**Sorry I haven't been updating! I'm in band camp right now and have like no time. But I will try and update as often as I can. **


	19. Chapter 17

Kurt smiled as he scrolled through the pictures of the girls on facebook. They both looked so beautiful. Kurt couldn't help, but brag a little bit online. He had posted these a few days ago and they had already gotten a good amount of likes. "Kurt get back to work!" Isabelle yelled playfully as she went down the hallway. Kurt closed his laptop and turned back to the cover he had been working on. Isabelle was right. The pictures could wait.

Back at home, Blaine was home with the two girls. "Hey girls, do you want some lunch?" Blaine yelled.

"Sure! Pizza in the oven please!" They yelled down the hallway from their room. Blaine smiled and grabbed a pizza from the freezer and slipped it into the oven. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Blaine stopped and looked over at the door. He wasn't expecting anyone. So, he walked over and opened the door. When he saw who was outside, Blaine felt his heart drop.

"Hi Blaine…" the voice seethed.

"E-eli?" Blaine stuttered. "H-how did you find me?"

"Your little slut should be more careful where he puts pictures of my daughter." Eli replied. "Facebook isn't a very secure place."

"W-what do you want?" Blaine whimpered.

"I want you and Alice to come home." Eli said. "We can be a family again."

"No, no way." Blaine said. "What we were was not a family. You hurt me. You hurt Alice. You're an awful man and I would never go with you." he yelled tears in his eyes.

"You sure about that?" Eli asked grabbing onto Blaine.

"Get the hell off me!" Blaine yelled and he started to fight. But, Eli didn't stop. He held on tighter and when Blaine started to try and punch Eli, he returned the favor. He punched Blaine in the face and in the ribs, basically anywhere he could. Hearing the commotion outside, Molly and Alice came out of their room and both gasped. Alice instantly went to help her father, but Molly held her back.

'You'll get hurt." Molly said.

'But, he's hurting my dad!" Alice yelled breaking free from Molly's grasp and running at her other father. She began to pound on Eli's back and scream for him to stop, but Eli just pushed her away. She fell back and hit her head on the wall.

"Alice!" Molly scream running to her side. When Alice would wake up, Molly grabbed the phone and dialed Kurt's number.

"Hi baby." Kurt said picking up the phone.

"Daddy!" Molly said. Kurt could hear how upset she was. "There's a man in the house and he beating up Blaine and he hurt Alice."

"Oh god, I'll be home honey. I'll call 911." Kurt said hanging up and practically rushing out of the building. Molly stood in fear as she watched Blaine fight against Eli. There was just nothing she could do. She prayed that her dad would be home soon.  
Kurt practically ran all the way home. When he got to the house he could hear screams. He rushed inside and saw Eli sitting on Blaine punching him in the face. He grabbed the vase, which was the closest thing to him and ran over to Eli and smashed it over his , Eli stopped punching Blaine and slumped to the ground. He was unconscious...and so was Blaine. Kurt knelt by his side and shook him. "Blaine please wake up, please wake up." He begged. But Blaine didn't. Alice was unconsciou with Molly by her side. Blaine was unconscious and just looked so broken. Kurt simply didn't know what to do. He just prayed that the paramedics got here soon and that everyone would be okay.

**Sorry this was short, but I didn't have a lot of time. **


	20. Chapter 18

When Blaine finally woke up all he could think about was the pain he felt. Everything hurt. His head was pounding and it was hard to breathe because his ribs hurt. Then he heard, "Blaine, honey?" When his eyes finally focused, he saw Kurt sitting in the chair next to the bed he was in. His hair was a mess and his eyes were red. It was clear he had been there for a long time and that he had been crying.

"Kurt?" Blaine croaked. His throat felt really raw.

"Yeah, it's me." Kurt replied softly. "How are you? Do you need anything?"

"W-where's Alice...a-and Eli?" he rasped out and began looking around. Knowing that Eli was close and he had no idea where his daughter was made him panic.

"Shh, hey, it's okay." Kurt said. "Alice is with Molly. They're right outside. And, Eli is in custody with the police. They got him. He can't hurt you or Alice anymore."

"D-did he hurt you too?" Blaine asked. "I know I blacked out, so I don't know what happened after that."

"No, he didn't." Kurt replied. "I-I actually hit him over the head with a vase and knocked him unconscious when I saw him on top of you."

"Wow…" Blaine said, kind of speechless. "I guess that I kind of owe you…"

"You don't owe me anything Blaine." Kurt explained. "How could I not help when I saw him hurting you?"

"Yeah, but I just feel bad." Blaine admitted. "I put you and Molly in danger. You shouldn't have to deal with my problems."

"I want to help." Kurt said. "Don't you get that I still care about you?" This made Blaine stop and look at Kurt. He could see tears in Kurt's eyes. "Seeing him punching you...was just so scary to see. I-I honestly don't think I've ever been more scared in my life."

"I-I'm fine though." Blaine said putting a soothing hand on Kurt's back. "I'm a little banged up, but I'm fine."

"You're not fine!" Kurt said loudly. "He hurt you and I really wanted to hurt him back. Don't you get what I'm trying to say?"

"Really, no." Blaine admitted. "But that might be the pain meds." he laughed.

"This isn't funny." Kurt persisted. "I still love you!" he almost shouted.

"Y-you do?" Blaine asked, kind of in shock.

"Of course I do." Kurt admitted, still crying. "I never stopped. I haven't dated anyone since we broke up. My heart has always belonged to you." Now Blaine had tears in his eyes too.

"I've always loved you too." Blaine told him. "I have never stopped loving you." Kurt smiled and leaned forward. He pressed his lips against Blaine's. It was the first time they had kissed in so long.

"Oww." Blaine laughed breaking away. It was only then that Kurt noticed the cut on his upper lip.

"Sorry," Kurt apologized. ""We can try this again when your better."

"Good plan." Blaine agreed. "Can I see Alice now?" Kurt nodded. He left Blaine's room and went outside and told Molly and Alice to come into Blaine's room.

"Hi Daddy…" Alice said softly as she came into the room.

'Hi baby." Blaine replied. He noticed how uneasy his daughter looked, but he couldn't blame her. He had cuts all over his face and a cast on his arm. "Come here honey." he said. Alice slowly walked over and went to his bedside. Blaine patted the side of his bed. "Come sit by me." But, Alice just shook her head. "I promise you won't hurt me." he reassured her.

So, Alice climbed onto the bed and nestled herself into Blaine's side. "Can we have a minute?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"We'll be right outside." Kurt said before leaving with Molly by his side. Once they were outside, Blaine looked at his daughter.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. My head still hurts a little bit, but I'm okay." Alice replied. "Are you okay?"

"I'm hanging in there." Blaine admitted. "I'm a little bruised up too, but I'll heal." Alice smiled and cuddled next to Blaine. "We'll both heal up fast right? Because we're both strong."

"Yup." Alice agreed. Then she paused. Blaine could tell something was on her mind though. "So, Kurt told me that the police got dad."Alice said after a few minutes.

"Yup. They got him and we're both finally safe." Blaine said kissing Alice's forehead. "We're finally safe." It felt so good just to say that. For five years, they had lived in fear that Eli would find them. It almost felt like they weren't actually living. But, now, they could put that fear behind them. Eli was going to jail and he couldn't hurt them any longer. And now, Blaine had Kurt to lean on. It was like a whole new chapter of their lives was beginning and Blaine honestly couldn't wait.

**I know it's short again, but I hope you enjoyed it!**


	21. Chapter 19

Blaine nervously rubbed his hands together as he sat on the hardwood bench in the courtroom. He pulled down the arm of his jacket hoping it would cover the cast still covering his right arm. Blaine felt like he couldn't even look up. Just in front of him, Eli sat next to his attorney. Just seeing him was making Blaine's stomach toss and turn.

Seeing how nervous Blaine was, Kurt set his hand gently on Blaine's knee. He flinched at first, but then after realizing who it was relaxed. "Are you ready for this?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine shook his head. "I feel like I'm going to puke. Can we just go home?"

"You can do this." Kurt assured him. "All you have to do is tell the truth and that bastard will be in jail for a really long time." Blaine nodded, knowing Kurt was right.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Grant." The bailiff announced. Everyone in the courtroom stood and watched as a man in a long black robe walked in a took a seat behind the large desk. Then, everybody else sat down.

"Alright, this case is against, Mr. Elijah Connors." Judge Grant said. "The Defense may begin."

"Thank you, your honor." a young man in a suit replied. "The defense would like to call their first witness, Mr. Blaine Anderson." Blaine took a deep breath and stood up from his seat and walked forward to where the bailiff was waiting. Once there, he laid his hand on the bible.

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" the bailiff asked.

"I do." Blaine replied before taking seat at the witness stand.

"So, Mr. Anderson, how do you know the defendant?" the man asked.

"He-He used to be my boyfriend and the father of my daughter, but he hasn't been for a while now." Blaine replied.

"And why is that?" the man questioned.

"He was very abusive." Blaine admitted. "One day he tried to hit my daughter and I couldn't take it. We left that night and never looked back."

"Do you have any proof that the defendant abused you?" The man asked. Blaine looked at the man like he was crazy. Wasn't it obvious? He still had bruises and cuts in his face and his arm was in a cast.

"Umm he's responsible for the bruises and cuts on my face and my broken arm." Blaine replied showing the man his cast.

"I see. However, you said that he used to be abusive. These are pretty recent injuries, are they not?"

"They are." Blaine replied. "After leaving with my daughter, I went to New York. I recently lost my job so we move in with an old friend. Our daughters went to a dance and he posted a picture of them on Facebook where Eli found it. He came to where we were staying and attacked me and my daughter when she tried to help me."

"Understood." The men replied. "Mr Anderson is there any other things Mr Connor's did to u that you would like to tell the court?"

"Umm..." Blaine sighed. This was going to be hard. "Our relationship was never really based on love. It's was based on fear. When we first met, he-he raped me."

"How long ago was that?" The man asked

"Nearly twenty years." Blaine replied sheepishly.

"Twenty years?" The man asked in surprise. "Why didn't you contact the police earlier?"

"B-because I was scared. After he did it, he threaten to kill me and my old friend, who was currently my boyfriend. Wouldn't you be scared too?" Blaine asked.

"I suppose I would," the man admitted, " I just have one more question for you Mr Anderson. Why did you stay? Why didn't you leave sooner with your daughter?"

"You know people don't always think rationally when they're desperate." Blaine replied. "I didn't have anywhere to go or any money. I think I tried to convince myself that it wasn't abuse, the things he was doing, but they were. It all comes down to desperation. I was desperate to make sure my child had food, clothing and roof over her head."

"That'll be all. Thank you." The man replied. Blaine molded and got up from the bench to take his seat next to Kurt. After that more witnesses were called including Molly and alive who recounted the nights events when Eli had found them. It took a whole, but eventually the court ended and the judge was ready to make his verdict.

"Everyone stand." Judge grant said. "In the case concerning Elijah Connors, I find the defendant guilty of domestic abuse, child abuse, assault,and rape. He will spend up to a minimum of twenty years in jails. And for the victims, Blaine and Alice Anderson, there will be compensation. Court adjourned." He finished with a smack of his gavel.

Blaine almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. Eli was going to jail and he was receiving money for it. This day literally could not get any better. Suddenly, Blaine was immersed in three pairs of arms, Kurt's, Molly's, and Alice's, as they hugged them. He was so happy.

A few weeks later just after getting his cast removed, Blaine received a check in the mail. It was from the trial. He opened the envelope and expected maybe a few hundred dollars. But when he opened it, he almost dropped the check. In the little box, the number 50,000 was written. He had received fifty thousand dollars. "Oh my god!" Blaine exclaimed.

"What?" Kurt said running in from the kitchen. "What is it?"

"T-the check...it's for fifty thousand dollars!" Blaine told Kurt. Kurt was shocked. "This is amazing. Alice and I can get an apartment of our own. We can live comfortably for a while. And I have a job. I just- I can't believe this is my life now."

'Yeah, it's pretty amazing.' Kurt replied unenthusiastically. He was glad that things were getting better for Blaine and Alice, but he didn't want them to leave. Before Kurt could say another word, Blaine was off to a rehearsal. Kurt just sighed and went back to what he was doing before. There was nothing he could do. If Blaine wanted to leave, he had every right to go.

Later that night, Kurt come out of his room and found Blaine sitting on the couch on the laptop. He was in his pajamas and glasses and his hair was curly and unruly. The girls were both having a sleepover at Isabelle's with Carolina, so it was just the two of them. "Hey," Kurt said. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm looking at apartment." Blaine replied excitedly. "There's this one that's really nice and it's really close to theater. Oh and this one…" he droned. Finally, something in Kurt cracked.

"Can we just not talk about this tonight?" Kurt snapped.

"What the hell?" Blaine replied. "I thought you'd be happy for me."

"I am." Kurt lied.

"Sure seems like it," Blaine shot back sarcastically. "I'm trying to get back up on my feet with Alice. The least you can do is just support me!"

"Why?" Kurt yelled. "Why would I support you moving out when I'll want you to do is stay!" he said, a few tears in his eyes.

"What?" was all that Blaine could say back.

"I said that I still love you." Kurt said. "I don't want you to move out. I don't want you to leave...I don't want to ever be apart from you again." Blaine smiled and moved closer to Kurt and put his arms around him.

"I'm so sorry." Blaine said. "I-I just didn't really know what we were. I guess I was just confused."

"I said that I was never saying goodbye to you Blaine Anderson and this time, I mean it." Kurt said before plunging his lips into Blaine. They continued to kiss and moved closer and closer to the bedroom in the heat of passion. Kurt pushed Blaine down on top of the bed and kissed him again. But, then he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"B-Blaine, are you sure you're ready for this?" Kurt asked. "I-I don't want to push you into anything. I want to make sure-" Then, he was cut off by Blaine's lips.

"Kurt, shut up." he said. "With you, I'm always ready. I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt replied kissing him back. This was their new life and no person or thing was going to get in their way now.

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated. I'm still in band camp and I'm trying to finish my summer work before school starts so I'm a little busy, but I'm trying for your guys. Unfortunately we only have about two more chapters to this story. But, I have already got two possible stories in my mind. The one is the Heaven Is For Real story, but I may not do that one right now. I actually have a possible AU in my mind that I want to do. **

**If you guys are wondering, it's sort of like this... (But I still haven't figured it all out. Just a general Idea!)**

**It would be set in Season 3, 4, and half way through 5**

**-Summary: Blaine lost his mom to cancer freshmen year. Ever since then it's just been him and his dad (because Cooper's in LA) Unlike most stories, Blaine's dad isn't abusive or unaccepting, he's just really busy. He's a surgeon and doesn't have a lot of time to spend with Blaine. One day Blaine come home and finds Steph (still working on names) and her two daughters Cassidy (14) and Emily (3) in his living room. (Blaine barely knows them).They tell that they've been dating for a while and now Steph and the girls are moving in. Needless to say Blaine and Cassidy don't take it very well. Now Blaine will need Kurt by his side as he goes through these big changes in his life. And later, when things go wrong with Kurt (season 4), will Blaine accept his new family enough to let them help him?**

**-So that's just the main idea of the story. Let me know what you guys think. Oh and if you were wondering why I was kind of stepping away from the Heaven is for Real story, it's because it's a movie and it's sort of already been written. I can't get very creative and I don't like writing with limits. I like being about to control the plot and throw in whatever I want. Hope you guys understand. **


	22. Chapter 20

six months later…

Blaine stood backstage as he waited for his cue to come out for the first number. It was finally opening night for "Hairspray". He was really nervous, but excited too. Kurt, Molly and Alice were out in the audience. Even Cooper, Burt, and Carole were there to support him. Then, before he knew it was time to go on for his first number, "The Nicest Kids in Town". So, he went on stage and got set. Then, Ryan, the actor playing Corny Collins began to sing.

_Hey there, Teenage Baltimore! _

_Don't change that channel! _

_'Cause it's time for the Corny _

_Collins Show! Brought to you by _

_Ultra Clutch Hairspray!_

_CORNY (& COUNCIL MEMBERS)_

_Ev'ry afternoon_

_When the clock strikes four_

_(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)_

_A crazy bunch of kids _

_Crash through that door yeah _

_(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)_

_Well they throw off their coats _

_And leave the squares behind _

_And then they shake it, shake it, shake it _

_Like they're losing their mind_

_You'll never see them frown _

_'Cause they're the nicest kids in town_

_So every afternoon _

_You turn your T.V. on_

_(na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na) _

_And we know you turn the sound up _

_When your parents are gone, yeah _

_(na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na) _

_And then you twist and shout_

_For your favorite star _

_And when you've practiced every step_

_That's in your repertoire _

_You better come on down _

_And meet the nicest kids in town_

_Nice white kids_

_Who like to lead the way_

_And once a month_

_We have our "negro day!"_

_And i'm the man who keeps it spinnin' round _

_Mr. Corny Collins _

_With the latest, greatest Baltimore sound!_

_So every afternoon _

_Drop everything woo!_

_(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)_

_Who needs to read and write _

_When you can dance and sing?_

_(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba) _

_Forget about your algebra _

_And calculus _

_You can always do your homework _

_On the morning bus _

_Can't tell a verb from a noun _

_They're the nicest kids in town _

_Roll Call!_

_COUNCIL MEMBERS_

_I'm Amber!_

_Brad!_

_Tammy!_

_Fender!_

_Brenda!_

_Sketch!_

_Shelley!_

_I.Q!_

_Lou Ann!_

_Joey!_

_Mikey, Vicki, Becky, Bix, Jessie, Darla, Paulie!_

_Noreen!_

_Doreen!_

_Then, It was Blaine's turn. He got to the front of the line and popped his collar ready to say his line. _

_And I'm...LINK!_

_(All of the girls scream.)_

_CORNY (& COUNCIL MEMBERS)_

_So, if every night you're shaking_

_As you lie in bed _

_(pony-pony, ooh, pony-pony) _

_Shake it baby!_

_And the bass and drums _

_Are pounding in your head _

_(mony-mony, ooh, mony-mony)_

_Who cares about sleep _

_When you can snooze in_

_School?_

_They'll never get to college _

_But they sure look cool _

_Don't need a cap and a gown_

_When you're the nicest _

_Kids in town _

_They're the nicest, nicest_

_They're the nicest, nicest_

_Here the sugar and spice-est_

_Nicest kids in... _

_Kids in town!_

_Woo!_

After the number, Blaine went off stage feeling so energetic. Performing felt just like he thought it would felt. As the show went on, things only got better. Now, it was almost over. Maybelle was singing "I know where I've been."

_MISS MAYBELLE_

_There's a light _

_In the darkness _

_Though the night _

_Is black as my skin _

_There's a light _

_Burning bright _

_Showing me the way _

_But i know where i've been _

_There's a cry _

_In the distance _

_It's a voice _

_That comes from deep within _

_There's a cry _

_Asking why _

_I pray the answer's up ahead _

_yeah_

_'Cause i know where i've been _

_There's a road _

_We've been travelin' _

_Lost so many on the way _

_But the riches _

_Will be plenty _

_Worth the price _

_The price we had to pay _

_There's a dream _

_In the future _

_There's a struggle _

_That we have yet to win _

_And there's pride _

_In my heart _

_'Cause i know _

_Where i'm going _

_Yes I do !_

_And i know where i've been _

_Yeah_

_MISS MAYBELLE & ENSEMBLE _

_There's a road (There's a road)_

_We must travel (We must travel)_

_There's a promise (There is a promise)_

_We must make (That we must make)_

_But the riches (oh but the riches)_

_Will be plenty (The riches will be plenty)_

_Worth the risk (Worth the risk)_

_And the chances that we take (and the chances that we)_

_There's a dream_

_Yeah yey yeah _

_In the future _

_There's a struggle _

_That we have yet to win _

_Use that pride _

_In our hearts _

_To lift us up _

_Until tomorrow _

_'Cause just to sit still _

_Would be a sin _

_ENSEMBLE _

_I know it, i know it _

_I know where i'm going _

_Miss Maybelle _

_Lord knows i know.. _

_Where i've been _

_Miss Maybelle & ENSEMBLE _

_Oh! When we win, _

_I'll give thanks to my god _

_'Cause i know where i've been_

As Miss Maybelle sang, Blaine felt all of the lyrics touch his heart. They reminded him about his story. He had started out in a really bad place, but there was a light leading him out of the darkness. That light was Kurt. Blaine went over to his dressing room mirror and opened the drawer in his desk and pulled out a little velvet box. The light had led him to this moment and now he was finally ready. So, he slipped the little box into his pocket and went out to finish the play. He couldn't wait until it was finally the curtain call.

When the show was over, Blaine joined hands with the rest of the cast and took a bow. Out in the audience,Blaine could see Kurt, Molly, Alice, Cooper, Burt, and Carole standing and cheering for him. It was time. He took the microphone from one of the stage managers and walked to the front of the stage.

"Um...hello everyone." Blaine started nervously. "I first just wanted to say that I am honorable to be a part of this wonderful cast and crew. They're are such amazing people that I never thought I'd get to be with. And through this whole journey, one person has really been there for me and that's my boyfriend, Kurt." he said. "Kurt, can you come up on stage for a moment?" he asked.

Kurt who was completely thrown off guard walked up onto the stage and stared at Blaine. "So, Kurt, I bet you're wondering why you're up here…" Blaine began.

"Kind of." Kurt replied butting in.

"Well, I want to asked you a very special question." Blaine told him. He took the little box out of his pocket and then knelt down on one knee. "Kurt, from the moment I met you, I knew that we were meant to be. I know we've had our ups and downs, but I honestly can't think of anyone else who I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. So, Kurt Hummel, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Kurt looked stunned and he was tearing up.

"Y-yes." Kurt cried. "Yes, I will marry you." Blaine smiled and then lunged forward and pulled Kurt into a kiss. He couldn't believe that Kurt had said yes. They were really getting married.


	23. Epilogue

Two years later….

It was finally the day. Today was the day that Kurt and Blaine were finally getting married. It was the middle of July, but luckily it wasn't too hot. It was only in the mid-seventies and it was beautiful. However, Blaine was still felt like he was boiling because of how nervous he was, or maybe he was just excited. He knew that he wanted to marry Kurt. He just wanted to get on with it. He wanted to see Kurt.

"Nervous, little brother?" Cooper asked.

"Kind of." he replied. "I just want it to start."

"Well, good thing it's time." Cooper replied. "Let's go get you married." Blaine took a deep breath. It was finally time. He went to the front where a large arch covered in flowers stood. Cooper stood right by his side. Then, the music began. Molly was first down the aisle dressed in a beautiful lavender dress. Next was Alice who agreed to wear purple but wanted a much darker color. Blaine smiled at her as she went by him before she stood next to Molly. Finally, it was Kurt's turn. Burt was by his side and Kurt looked...really beautiful. Blaine couldn't believe his eyes. When Kurt got to the end of the aisle, he took Blaine's hand and looked deep into his eyes. he couldn't stop smiled either.

"We are gathered here today to join Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Blaine Devon Anderson in marriage." The officiate began. "Love is not something that is just shared between two people. It's limitless, which is why Blaine and Kurt want to involve their daughters in this special day. So, Alice, Molly, can you both come up by your fathers?" The girls nodded and went next to Kurt and Blaine. "Your fathers got you theses rings to symbolize your union as a family. They will exchange rings today and you two will as well. So, now Kurt and Blaine you may slip the rings onto their fingers." Kurt and Blaine each held a ring in their hands. Then, Kurt slipped the ring onto Alice's finger while Blaine did the same with Molly's.

"Good." The officiate said. "Now, we can get to the vows. Blaine Anderson, do you take Kurt Hummel to be your husband, in good times in bad, in sickness and in health until death do you part."

"I do." Blaine replied without a moment's hesitation.

"And, do you, Kurt Hummel, take Blaine Anderson to be your husband, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health until death do you part." the officiate asked.

"I do." Kurt replied.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Hummel." the officiate said. "You made kiss." Then, Kurt and Blaine leaned forward and kiss for the first time. They had finally done it. They were really married!

After running out to the limo through streams of bubbles blown by the wedding guest, Blaine and Kurt arrived at the reception where they danced their first dance to "Teenage Dream." The moment was absolutely perfect. It felt like no one else was there. It was just them out on the dance floor. After they were finished, they even got a chance to dance with the girls. All in all, the night was wonderful and everything that they had hoped for.

When the reception was over, Blaine, Kurt, Alice, and Molly grabbed their luggage and headed straight for the airport. Instead of a honeymoon just the two of them, Kurt and Blaine had decided that a family vacation to Mexico would be a lot more fun. So, they drove to the airport and boarded their flight. Kurt and Blaine were in one aisle while the girls were in another just across from them. It was very late, so Kurt and Blaine were both asleep, but Molly and Alice were still awake. The plane had yet to take off so they hadn't yet turned off their phones. Molly was currently scrolling through tumblr when she noticed she had a message. It was from Alice. It said:

_Can I ask you something?_

Molly laughed. She thought it was weird that Alice was messaging her from right next to her. So she typed back a response.

_Sure. Ask me anything!_

Then, she just waited and a little red one appeared over the inbox. It read:

_Are you as happy as I am right now?"_

Molly smiled and immediately knew what to put. This was everything she ever wanted. She had a best friend and a sister and another father. She finally felt happy. Just as the captain, announced that everyone should turn off their phones, Molly sent the message.

_Happier sis :)_

**And that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed this story. The response I got from all of you was just wonderful and I had a lot of fun writing this story. I just finished my summer work, so I am free to write! I have about a week before school starts again! I'll do my best to update and I'll be working on my new story. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Klainelover1997**


	24. Authors Note! Labor Day Q&A

Hey guys! I'm doing a Labor Day Q&A! Send me questions about anything, my characters, stories, where I get my ideas. I really don't care. I'll answer anything. Send it in a pm or review and I'll be sure to answer it!

This is a treat for you guys! Thanks so much for following me!

Klainelover1997


End file.
